LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Lestrade é ferido no cumprimento do dever, e Mycroft se vê face a face som seus maiores temores, e obrigado a tomar conta de um relutante (im)paciente. Mycroft X Lestrade, pré-Watson x Sherlock.
1. PRÓLOGO

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Então... aqui está a minha primeira Mystrade. So proud *-*Essa fic é inteiramente dedicada a minha irmã caçula, beta-reader e eterna melhor amiga Arween Granger. Ela é fã número um do ship, foi ela quem me viciou neles, e a culpa dessa fic (e das outras que virão XD) é toda dela XD

Essa história será postada no mesmo ritmo de TSoS: Lesson Two: um capítulo por semana (com exceção desses primeiros, ´porque achei sacanagem postar só o prólogo XD).

**DISCLAIMER: **Essa fanfic foi baseada na série "Sherlock", da BBC, que já é baseada na obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Mas o universo da fic pertence às mentes brilhantes e malignas de Steven Moffat (a.k.a. The Great Brilliant Devil) e de 3 Mark Gatiss(imo) 3.

Os trechos em **_itálico e negrito_** são SMSs.

Ah, e óbvio, em se tratando de uma fic saída da mente maligna e perversa de Miss Eowin, ela é YAOI. Enjoy \o/

**PRÓLOGO**

- Donovan, fique de olho na cena do crime! – Lestrade gritou no celular, patinhando pelas ruas úmidas do degelo, enquanto corria atrás do suspeito vestido de vermelho. – Se Sherlock aparecer por causa do tumulto, ele só pode entrar se o doutor Watson estiver com ele!

O inspetor correu atrás do assassino pelas ruas úmidas e ainda desertas de Londres àquela hora da manhã, cruzando becos estreitos e ruelas sem saída. Ele teve um breve relance de algo escarlate à sua esquerda, e virou-se a tempo de ver a semiautomática nas mãos firmes do matador. Antes que pudesse mirar sua própria arma, foi acertado três vezes. Enquanto escorregava para a sarjeta enlameada, ele apertou o botão de discagem rápida de seu celular e sussurrou, antes de desmaiar:

- Me encontre, My, rápido.


	2. PARTE I - TEARS

**PARTE I – TEARS**

Mycroft Holmes estava no meio de uma difícil teleconferência com o Primeiro Ministro, que já durava a noite inteira, quando sua assistente irrompeu em seu escritório, os lábios pálidos sendo o único sinal de emoção em seu rosto. Ele lançou um olhar de desagrado para a jovem.

- Estou ocupado, Anthea.

- Senhor... temos um código 9. – Mycroft empalideceu visivelmente e lutou para controlar sua expressão. Código 9 significava familiar em risco de morte. Mycroft se importava com apenas cinco pessoas no mundo a quem atribuíra o código. Uma delas estava lhe trazendo a notícia. Sua mãe, embora em excelente condição de saúde, fora quem lhes legara a tendência a atrair encrencas. E Mycroft estava mais do que ciente dos riscos ocupacionais em que Sherlock se colocava, e arrastava junto o bom doutor John Watson. E, claro, havia Gregory, seu doce e teimoso detetive-inspetor, cujo trabalho lhe era uma constante fonte de preocupação e ansiedade.

- Quem? – pela profunda respiração que Anthea tomou, Mycroft antecipou a resposta.

- O detetive-inspetor Lestrade. – toda a força deixou o corpo do político, e ele deixou-se afundar na cadeira do escritório. Não, Deus, não Gregory. Não agora, quando eles finalmente haviam se acertado; quando depois de seis anos de amizade e de amor platônico, ele finalmente tinha o policial para si. Fazia pouco mais de um mês desde que Gregory admitira seus sentimentos! Não, ele não...

- Vá, Holmes. – a voz suave do Primeiro Ministro arrancou Mycroft do transe de sua dor – O mais importante já está definido, agora é só uma questão de esperarmos a resposta. Ligue-me depois, para me dizer como Lestrade está.

- Obrigado, senhor. – Mycroft ergueu-se de um salto, endireitando o paletó ajustado e correndo para pegar o sobretudo e seu inseparável guarda-chuva. Enquanto trancava a porta do escritório e ativava o alarme, ouvia o _tap-tap_ de sua assistente digitando furiosamente em seu Blackberry. – Relatório, Anthea. – ele falou, seco, dirigindo-se ao elevador.

- O inspetor e a Sargento Donovan estavam de tocaia pelo caso Winger. – Mycroft assentiu. Gregory não dormia em casa há três noites, ajudando a desbaratar uma quadrilha de contrabandistas de armas. Era um assunto trivial demais para que Mycroft interviesse (nada que ameaçasse a segurança do Reino), então ele não se preocupou em manter uma vigilância mais estrita. – Próximo ao amanhecer, eles ouviram um grito de socorro, seguido de dois disparos. Encontraram a vítima morta, com dois tiros na cabeça, e o inspetor Lestrade saiu em perseguição ao suspeito, orientando a sargento Donovan a cuidar da cena do crime. Ele... levou três tiros antes que pudesse reagir. – Mycroft sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta dolorosa, quase devolvendo a refeição frugal que ele fizera durante a madrugada. Respirou fundo e esperou que Anthea continuasse. – Só fui capaz de encontra-lo porque ele ligou para o senhor logo após ser baleado.

- Como assim?

- Eu estava com seu celular pessoal, como o senhor me orientou. Ele tocou, e eu vi que era o inspetor Lestrade... e eu sei que ele nunca liga, a não ser que seja algo de extrema importância; ele prefere SMSs, se o assunto não exige resposta imediata. Eu atendi, e... – Anthea deu um suspiro profundo, tentando dominar o tremor na voz antes de continuar. – Ele só falou "Me encontre, My, rápido".

Mycroft fechou os olhos por um momento, encostando-se à parede do elevador. Se ele houvesse desligado o celular, como costumava fazer quando tinha reuniões longas e confidenciais... mas desde que ele e Gregory passaram a morar juntos, antes mesmo de qualquer envolvimento romântico, ele tomara o hábito de deixar o telefone com Anthea, ligado. O trabalho de Gregory era tão absorvente e perigoso quanto o seu próprio; ele ficava mais aliviado só de saber que o policial podia ao menos deixar um recado direto com sua assistente, em caso de emergência.

Essa pequena mudança em um hábito de anos podia ter salvado a vida de Lestrade.

- Qual a gravidade dos ferimentos? – ele perguntou, apertando com força o cabo de bambu do guarda-chuva, as juntas dos dedos embranquecidas pelo esforço.

- Um tiro no ombro esquerdo; alguns nervos rompidos, um tendão, nenhum vaso sanguíneo importante. Uma bala alojada no quadril; quebrou uma parte do osso pélvico e vai precisar de uma placa, mas também não fez nenhum dano maior. – Mycroft aguardou, sabendo que Anthea guardaria a notícia mais delicada para o final. – O terceiro tiro perfurou o baço. Ele perdeu muito sangue, vai precisar de uma transfusão massiva. Nós já contatamos a família. Eles estão a caminho.

Mycroft assentiu. O tipo sanguíneo de Gregory não era comum – B negativo. Era o mesmo tipo sanguíneo de Sherlock, mas ele não poderia doar, por causa de seu passado de viciado. E Mycroft, infelizmente, tinha um tipo sanguíneo mais raro ainda – AB negativo. Ele se sentiu inútil, enquanto entrava no grande carro preto que já o esperava na porta. Anthea fez menção de entrar, mas ele ergueu a mão, impedindo-a.

- Faça a gentileza de ir até Baker Street buscar meu irmão e o doutor Watson, minha cara, e leva-los até St. Bart's. Eu preciso ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos por um momento. – a assistente assentiu e fechou a porta, sabendo que Mycroft não pretendia demonstrar vulnerabilidade na frente dela. O carro arrancou com suavidade, o motorista certamente já instruído por Anthea sobre o destino. No trânsito matutino, Mycroft sabia que o carro levaria, no mínimo, 25 minutos de seu escritório até o hospital. Ele largou o sobretudo e o guarda-chuva sobre o banco diante dele, puxou as pernas até o peito, enrolando-se em uma bola, enterrou o rosto entre os joelhos e deu vazão às lágrimas que já ameaçavam sufoca-lo.

A última vez que chorara assim já fazia mais de seis anos. Foi quando recebera o telefonema de Gregory – então apenas Detetive Inspetor Lestrade para ele -, avisando que Sherlock estava no hospital, depois de uma overdose, em estado crítico. O pânico de perder seu irmão caçula, de ter que levar a notícia até a Mansão Holmes e despedaçar o coração da sua mãe engolfaram Mycroft, e ele se permitiu chorar durante os 15 minutos que o carro levara até o hospital. Quando descera do carro, no entanto, encontrando um Lestrade nervoso e escabelado, de olhos vermelhos, fumando junto ao meio-fio, não havia sombra de lágrimas em seus olhos azuis, e seus lábios estavam apertados em uma linha fina. Lestrade olhara-o exasperado, certamente o julgando um bastardo insensível. Mas Mycroft aprendera, em uma idade muito tenra, a não demonstrar emoções fora de seu círculo de confiança; emoções eram fraquezas, e fraquezas podiam ser exploradas por seus inimigos.

As lágrimas ensoparam as calças bem passadas e as mangas do paletó ajustado. Mycroft chorava como fazia quase tudo em sua vida: sozinho, sem estardalhaço e procurando não chamar a menor atenção para si. As únicas pessoas capazes de arrancar alguma demonstração mais passional dele eram Sherlock... e Gregory. Com Gregory, Mycroft podia agir como se tivesse 20 anos e toda uma vida pela frente – despreocupado, tolo, sem pressa. Ele trazia o melhor de Mycroft à tona, e o político não conseguia mais imaginar uma vida sem o obstinado policial ao seu lado.

Quando as lágrimas pareciam ter se esgotado, Mycroft sentou-se reto no banco, com um suspiro. Mexeu em um compartimento camuflado sob o assento e pescou um kit de primeiros-socorros. Enxugou o rosto com o lenço de linho que trazia no bolso do colete, tomando cuidado para não esfregar a pele. Pegou um vidro de colírio e pingou cuidadosamente duas gotas em cada olho, em seguida pressionando durante alguns segundos um pacote de gelo pego no frigobar sobre os mesmos.

Ao descer do carro em frente ao hospital, a única coisa que traía alguma emoção no rosto de Mycroft Holmes era uma veia que latejava incessantemente em sua têmpora esquerda.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

N/A: Eu sempre imagino o Mycroft assim: uma pessoa tão acostumada a engarrafar suas emoções, a nunca demonstrar fraqueza diante de ninguém... mas nunca um homem insensível, isso não. Quando ele afirma que se preocupar não é uma vantagem, ele quer dizer deixar que os outros saibam que ele se preocupa. Na minha opinião, claro.

Bom, semana que vem tem mais, minha gente.

Until we meet again,

Eowin


	3. PARTE II - SCARED

PARTE II – SCARED

Mycroft entrou em St. Bart's sem se preocupar em parar na recepção. Gregory estaria alojado na ala privativa, e seus homens estariam encarregados da segurança. Não havia necessidade de se submeter à burocracia tediosa da instituição. Subiu até o terceiro andar do hospital e cumprimentou o guarda-costas postado na entrada da ala com um aceno breve de cabeça. Sentados nas desconfortáveis cadeiras plásticas do corredor de espera, em um silêncio tenso, aguardavam Sherlock e Anthea. Ao ver o chefe chegar, a jovem ergueu-se, apertou de leve o braço do político ao passar por ele e saiu. Sherlock levantou-se, parecendo embaraçado, o que era uma novidade para Mycroft – Sherlock nunca sentia vergonha de nada. Parecia que a convivência com o Doutor Watson estava trazendo grandes benefícios para as habilidades sociais de seu irmão, se ele era capaz de _sentir_ algo.

- John está conversando com o médico de plantão. Ele tentou entrar no bloco cirúrgico, mas disseram que ele seria de pouca ajuda. Mesmo assim, deixaram ele acompanhar a cirurgia de uma das galerias. – o detetive aproximou-se do irmão e, hesitante, colocou uma mão no ombro dele. – Mycroft... eu sei o que Lestrade significa para você. E eu reconheço o que ele significou para mim. Eu gostaria de poder fazer mais... sinto muito por não poder doar sangue para ele. – Mycroft assentiu lentamente, sabendo o quão difícil devia ter sido para Sherlock falar aquelas palavras, e lhe oferecer aquele pífio conforto, uma paródia de abraço. Respirando fundo e olhando em volta, certificando-se de que estavam sozinhos naquele instante, Mycroft puxou o irmão para seus braços, tomando-o de surpresa em um aperto estreito. Ele colou a boca na orelha do caçula.

- Eu estou assustado, Lockie. – Sherlock enrijeceu o corpo ao ouvir Mycroft chamar-lhe pelo apelido de infância. A última vez fora durante a sua desintoxicação. – Eu estou aterrorizado só de cogitar a possibilidade de que algo ruim aconteça com ele. E esse terror me paralisa completamente, e eu não consigo _pensar_. – Sherlock hesitou por um momento, antes de enlaçar com cuidado a cintura do irmão, encostando o rosto no dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Myc. Lestrade é duro na queda. Não vai ser isso que vai derrubá-lo. – Mycroft respirou fundo e desvencilhou-se do irmão, tentando esconder o brilho das lágrimas nos seus olhos. Ele sentou-se e apoiou o queixo no cabo do guarda-chuva.

- Obrigado, irmão. – Sherlock sentou-se ao lado dele, recostando a cabeça na parede. – A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é esperar.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

Depois de cinco horas de espera agoniante, John apareceu no fundo do corredor, aparentando cansaço, mas com a fisionomia aliviada. Mycroft não erguera o rosto durante todo o tempo de espera; permanecera com o rosto apoiado no guarda-chuva, os olhos fechados, como em oração. Sherlock andara de um lado para o outro, colara e descolara seus adesivos de nicotina e batucara a Nona Sinfonia completa no encosto da cadeira. Agora ele estava em pé, escorado na parede diante do irmão. Ao avistar John, ele saltou ao encontro do amigo.

- Como ele está? – John aproximou-se de Mycroft e tocou-lhe de leve o ombro. O político ergueu o olhar, a respiração presa, mas soltou-a devagar ao ver a expressão relaxada do médico.

- Ele está fora de perigo. A cirurgia foi tranquila; as balas foram extraídas, assim como o baço, os nervos e tendões rompidos foram remendados, a placa já está no lugar. Nada que repouso e fisioterapia não curem. Ele deve ficar no tratamento intensivo por cerca de 15 dias, depois talvez mais umas duas ou três semanas no hospital, dependendo de como o quadro dele avançar, até ficar bem o suficiente para voltar pra casa. Ele vai reclamar, com certeza. – John sorriu para Mycroft, que assentiu lentamente, deixando o alívio inundar seu corpo. Gregory estava vivo. Era o único pensamento em sua cabeça. Sua mente, sempre inundada de elucubrações, planos e estratégias, estava vazia depois do pânico que atravessara. O único pensamento em sua cabeça no momento era "Gregory está vivo".

- Muito obrigado, John. – ele deu um sorriso cortês. – Foi muito mais fácil para mim ao saber que você estava acompanhando a cirurgia, mesmo que apenas como espectador. Eu agradeço. – John sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Não foi nenhum sacrifício, Mycroft. Greg é meu amigo também. E eu sei o quanto você e Sherlock se importam com ele; por mais que Sherlock não admita. – ele falou, dirigindo uma carranca ao amigo. – Se você me desculpar, eu vou até a cafeteria do hospital. Mal tive tempo para uma xícara de chá, e já passa do meio dia. Estou desmaiando de fome. Sherlock, você vem? – o detetive olhou para o irmão mais velho, que deu um aceno quase imperceptível com a cabeça. Ele prontamente seguiu o médico rumo ao primeiro andar. Mycroft ficou olhando os dois se afastarem, caminhando muito junto um do outro, os ombros se esbarrando, ocasionalmente se tocando ao frisar algum ponto da conversa. Ele revirou os olhos; "_Meu Deus, quanto tempo até eles se darem conta?_". Levantara-se para esticar a coluna dolorida, quando de repente ouviu o barulho de passos correndo em sua direção, e virou-se a tempo de amparar a figura pequena que quase caía.

- Mycroft! – a pessoa falou, parecendo a um só tempo aliviada e angustiada. – Como ele está? - O político sorriu para a pessoa em seus braços e para as duas outras figuras que vinham correndo em seu encalço.

- Boa tarde, meus caros. Tenho boas notícias.


	4. PARTE III - MEET THE LESTRADES

PARTE III – MEET THE LESTRADES

Quando Sherlock e John retornaram da cafeteria cerca de uma hora depois, encontraram Mycroft em pé, conversando com três pessoas, um homem e duas mulheres. Eles conversavam em voz baixa, as faces externando preocupação, mas pareciam calmos. Mycroft virou-se para o irmão com um sorriso polido.

- Ah, Sherlock! Permita que eu lhe apresente... – e foi interrompido pela mulher mais baixa.

- Não, não, não, Mycroft, não seja um estraga prazeres. – ela abriu um sorriso doce para os recém-chegados – Nós obviamente já conhecemos de ouvir falar, e muito, Sherlock Holmes, e já conhecemos pessoalmente seu amigo, Doutor John Watson. Agora, Sherlock... – o sorriso tornou-se ferino – quem somos nós?

Mycroft suspirou. Ela era impossível, aquela ali. Faria qualquer coisa por um pouco de diversão. Ele já podia ver o cérebro do irmão trabalhando, analisando primeiramente o homem – da mesma altura de Lestrade, cabelos grisalhos encaracolados onde ainda era possível distinguir uma sombra de castanho, magro, vestindo jeans e uma camisa de flanela grossa sob a jaqueta de couro marrom -, passando para a mais baixa das duas mulheres – cabelos castanhos quase pretos, cortados num estilo curto e repicado, um corte masculino, vestindo uma calça preta social e tênis Converse, uma camisa pólo de mangas compridas e um enorme casaco camuflado, que engolfava a figura de menos de um metro e sessenta – e, finalmente, parando na mais alta das duas mulheres – cabelos castanhos um pouco mais claros, num corte chanel moderno e feminino, da altura de John, vestindo jeans justos vermelhos com sapatilhas pretas, uma camiseta preta que dizia _I Believe in Severus Snape_, um cachecol verde e prata e um casaco longo de lã xadrez. Os três tinham em comum os olhos, no mesmo rico tom de castanho dos de Lestrade, mas todos escondidos por trás de óculos de armação grossa. John apenas observava, sorrindo. Olhou para Mycroft, que rolou os olhos com um esgar. Eles já sabiam o resultado de antemão.

- Obviamente, vocês são os irmãos de Lestrade. – ele falou, disparando os fatos enquanto apontava para cada um. – Você é profissional da área de saúde, mas trabalha em administração hospitalar. Tem entre 38 e 40 anos. É casado há menos de dez anos, sem filhos, mas tem dois enteados já crescidos. Gosta de dançar e de ver filmes. Você – ele virou-se para a mulher mais alta – tem entre 26 e 28 anos, trabalha com publicidade, tem um namorado, mas não mora com ele, gosta de ficar em casa e ler. E você – ele finalmente virou-se para a baixinha, que tinha um sorriso de lado no rosto – tem entre 22 e 24 anos, trabalha com tecnologia da informação, é solteira, gosta de sair pra beber com os colegas de trabalho. Ah, e é bissexual.

Sherlock cruzou os braços e ficou esperando a reação. Que não foi exatamente a que ele esperava.

- Buyah! – a baixinha gritou, enquanto a outra estendia a mão na frente do homem. - Na sua cara, Christian! Não falei? Indedutíveis. – ela dançava no lugar enquanto o homem estendia uma nota de dez libras para a mulher alta com uma careta. As duas trocaram um _high five_ e se viraram para Mycroft, que bufou e virou-se para um muito confuso Sherlock.

- Permita que eu lhe apresente, irmão. Este é Christian, irmão mais novo de Gregory. – Christian estendeu a mão e apertou com firmeza a mão de Sherlock, que ainda estava confuso.

- Comigo foi muito bem, colega. Tenho 40 anos e sou casado há seis.

- Esta é Natalie Anne. – ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro da mulher mais alta. Ela estendeu a mão para Sherlock com um sorriso largo.

- Bom, parceiro, eu tenho 23 anos, sou patologista clínica, trabalho num hospital em Yorkshire e adoro sair pra beber. Mas acertou o lance do namorado que não mora comigo, então, _kudos_. – O detetive franziu a testa, a boca torcida num biquinho infantil que fez Natalie rir.

- E este pequeno demônio – Mycroft apertava o ombro da mulher mais baixa com carinho – é Nadine Marie. – ela lançou-se contra Sherlock, beijando-o nas faces à francesa. Fez o mesmo com John, que imediatamente corou.

- Prazer, meu querido. Eu tenho 28 anos, sou redatora numa agência de publicidade e romancista nas horas vagas, sou casada há seis anos e tenho um filho de quatro. Adoro ficar em casa lendo e vendo séries de TV com meu marido. Mas você acertou o lance da bissexualidade. Corre na família. – Natalie e Christian reviraram os olhos, e Mycroft abafou um risinho. – Mas nós não somos todos irmãos. Eu e Nat somos irmãs, obviamente, já que uma é a versão de bolso da outra. – a compreensão atingiu os olhos de Sherlock, que abriu a boca, espantado.

- Mas vocês não podem ser...

- Exatamente isso. – Natalie falou, abraçando a irmã pelos ombros – Somos filhas do Detetive Inspetor Lestrade.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

Sherlock levou um tempo para recuperar-se do choque de ter errado tão grotescamente suas deduções. Era proposital, ele descobriu depois; as irmãs faziam de tudo para que ninguém soubesse identificar com clareza sua verdadeira natureza. Desde crianças, gostavam de vestir as roupas uma da outra, de trocar de personalidade no meio do dia, de confundir os outros com seu comportamento. Sherlock conseguiu ver que era um mecanismo de defesa: se ninguém soubesse a _verdade_, não tinha como lhe machucar com ela.

- Então... você já as conhecia. – ele virou-se, acusador, para John.

- Obviamente, uma vez que almocei no último Natal com Greg. Conheci toda a família, na verdade. Você ouviu quando Nadine disse que tem um filho?

- Lestrade é avô. – Sherlock subitamente se deu conta, e virou com um sorrisinho maligno para Mycroft – Seu namorado é um vovô, Mycroft. – o médico revirou os olhos com a óbvia infantilidade do detetive.

- Ao menos eu tive coragem de arrumar um namorado – ele retrucou, venenosamente, fazendo Sherlock engolir em seco e John parecer confuso com o súbito embaraço do amigo. – Em todo caso, o que John dizia é que eles se conheceram no dia de Natal, depois de todo aquele... problema que nós tivemos. Almoçamos na casa de Nadine e Eric, e conhecemos finalmente o pequeno Johnathan. Sinceramente, Sherlock, se você se esforçasse para ouvir o que as pessoas falam pra você fora do contexto de um crime, essa situação embaraçosa não teria acontecido. – Mycroft olhava o irmão com uma sobrancelha erguida, e os dois se encararam por um tempo, tendo uma de suas discussões silenciosas. Eles trocaram olhares e bufos, enquanto os outros observavam, o olhar pulando de um para o outro, como numa partida de tênis. Finalmente, Sherlock soltou um suspiro e deixou os ombros caírem. Mycroft deu um sorriso mínimo e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras desconfortáveis, cruzando as longas pernas.

- Eu vou, Mycroft, não precisa me incomodar. – Sherlock soltou, sentando-se ao lado do irmão e convidando John a sentar-se ao seu lado. – Então... eu não poderia imaginar que Lestrade tivesse duas filhas adultas. Quando eu o conheci, ele era casado há pouco tempo com... Eve, né? – Nadine bufou e encostou-se na parede, cruzando os braços e apoiando um calcanhar contra o rodapé. Natalie escorou-se ao lado dela, na mesma posição, parecendo irritada de ter ouvido o nome da ex-mulher de Gregory.

- Aquela vadia. – Nadine falou, venenosamente. – Nossos pais não foram casados. Eles eram namorados na faculdade quando, por acidente, _maman_ engravidou de mim. Então eles foram morar juntos, e sofreram um bom tempo pra terminar a faculdade enquanto trabalhavam e me criavam. Logo depois da formatura, _maman_ descobriu que estava grávida da Nat. E então... ela morreu no parto. Basicamente, _papa_ nos criou sozinho, com a ajuda ocasional do tio Christian como _baby-sitter_ quando ele tinha que dar plantão na Yard. Nós estávamos indo muito bem. _Papa_ às vezes trazia alguém em casa para nos apresentar – namorado ou namorada. Ele nunca escondeu de nós que era bissexual. Eu cresci, fui pra universidade, e quando estava prestes a me formar, noiva do meu Eric, Nat aparece na minha casa, furiosa, com uma bolsa, dizendo que _papa_ estava pretendendo se casar com uma verdadeira cretina. Achei que fosse implicância dela, ciúme de filha caçula mimada, mas ela foi morar com tio Christian. E não me olhe com essa cara, você sabe que isso partiu o coração do nosso pai. – Nadine falou para a irmã, quando ela olhou-a com o cenho franzido e a boca apertada. Sherlock reconheceu a mesma expressão que Gregory fazia quando ele e Anderson tinham um de seus arranca-rabos. – A princípio, não vi nada demais nela. Mas com o passar do tempo, vi meu pai afundar-se cada vez mais no trabalho, passar noites na Yard, aparecer de repente na minha casa aos finais de semana com olheiras que iam até o queixo e parecendo cada vez mais infeliz. Eu queria a cabeça daquela desgraçada. – Ela estreitou os olhos, certamente pensando em todas as coisas terríveis que adoraria fazer com a ex-madrasta – O divórcio foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para o _papa_. Pena que ele precisou passar por todo aquele inferno antes de se dar conta que a felicidade estava a apenas um guarda-chuva de distância, não é? – ela piscou para Mycroft, que lhe sorriu de volta.

Havia uma verdadeira camaradagem entre os dois. Quando ela descobrira que Gregory mudara-se para seu flat, ela fora fazer uma visitinha surpresa, num horário que sabia que o pai estaria na Yard e Mycroft prestes a sair para o trabalho. Deu todo o discurso de "_Se você machuca-lo, eu machuco você_", mesmo sendo quase trinta centímetros mais baixa e 17 anos mais nova que Mycroft. Ainda ameaçou trazer a irmã junto, caso fosse necessário buscar vingança. O político convidou-a a subir para um chá, ligando para Anthea segurar seus compromissos por uma hora, mais ou menos. Ele garantiu que suas intenções em relação a Gregory eram extremamente honestas, e admitiu estar atraído por ele há mais de cinco anos. Nadine praguejou e perguntou por que, então, ele não fizera nenhum movimento mais cedo. Ele explicara que tinha uma política muito rígida em relação a homens casados; mas Gregory finalmente se livrara da esposa que lhe traía compulsivamente, e ele estava com o campo livre diante dele. Nadine então passou a hora seguinte contando todas as pequenas coisas sobre Lestrade que Mycroft talvez ainda não soubesse (a esmagadora maioria ele já sabia, ou deduzira; mas o fato de Gregory ter participado de uma banda _punk_ durante a juventude foi algo que Mycroft nem em seus sonhos mais selvagens imaginara. Ele era um admirador secreto de _punk rock_, e possuía uma vasta coleção de vinis do Sex Pistols e dos Ramones). A partir daquele dia, Nadine ligava para Mycroft diariamente, para saber como estava o pai e como andava o progresso da relação. Fora a primeira a saber quando eles, finalmente, se acertaram. Perdera dez libras para o tio, pois apostara que seria Mycroft a fazer o primeiro movimento. Mas estourara uma garrafa de champanhe com a irmã e o marido em comemoração, pois ela simplesmente _sentia_ que Mycroft era a pessoa certa para seu pai.

Eles ficaram conversando a tarde toda, aguardando ansiosamente a enfermeira que trazia relatos de hora em hora. As duas moças já haviam doado sangue logo ao chegar, e também seu tio, que era O negativo. O nervosismo se dissipava, cada vez que a enfermeira aparecia e dizia que eles estavam reduzindo a sedação de Greg, porque ele estava reagindo bem após a cirurgia. Quando a noite caiu, os Lestrade precisaram se retirar – Natalie tinha plantão no hospital onde trabalhava, Nadine precisava voltar para o filho, e Christian trouxera as duas; nenhuma delas estava em condições de dirigir depois do choque da notícia. Depois de fazerem Mycroft prometer que ligaria quando o pai delas acordasse, e que informaria exatamente os horários de visitação da UTI, que eram extremamente restritos, elas saíram, despedindo-se de John e Sherlock com beijinhos no rosto. Nadine voltou correndo e deu um abraço em Mycroft, enterrando o rosto na lapela do paletó dele.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou, para que apenas ele ouvisse. – Se não fosse por você... bom, você sabe. – Mycroft sorriu e abraçou-a de volta, murmurando de forma que os outros não ouvissem.

- Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria que algo acontecesse com ele. E nem com vocês.

- Eu sei. – ela afastou-se, enxugando uma lágrima teimosa e acenando enquanto saía, o solado de borracha dos tênis rangendo no linóleo do corredor.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

N/A: SELF-INSERCTIOOOOON \o/

Arween, sista, aí estamos nós! O nome da minha personagem é dedicado ao meu adorável Id, e o da minha irmã é uma das versões do nome dela =D Eu queria muuuuuuito fazer uma self das Terrible Three, e com uma pequena adaptação (sorry, old sister, I turned you into a guy XD), aí está XD

Na verdade, até marido e filho entraram na onda (lembram? Eowin é mãe de família, agora) XD

Until next time,

Eowin


	5. PARTE IV – AWAKENING

PARTE IV – AWAKENING

Eram duas horas da madrugada quando Mycroft sentiu um toque muito leve em seu braço, e ergueu a cabeça, prontamente desperto. A vantagem de se ocupar uma posição delicada como a dele era que se adquiriam reflexos soberbos. A enfermeira sorria delicadamente, com um prontuário em mãos. Ao seu lado, o doutor Watson dormia, as costas eretas na cadeira, a cabeça caída contra o peito. Sherlock pegara no sono também, o corpo atirado de qualquer jeito na cadeira e a cabeça caída no ombro de John. Mycroft esfregou a ponte do nariz e ergueu-se, afastando-se do par adormecido, conduzindo a enfermeira pelo braço.

- Novidades?

- Ele está acordado. Não vai ficar consciente muito tempo, porque ainda estamos mantendo a sedação, mesmo que reduzida. O senhor pode ficar cinco minutos com ele. – Mycroft sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Assentiu em silêncio, e seguiu a enfermeira até a UTI privativa da ala. Quando entrou no amplo quarto, sentiu-se como se houvesse um ouriço trancado em sua garganta. Gregory estava deitado na cama hospitalar, pálido, com uma intravenosa presa no braço direito e uma sonda nasal. Um grampo prendia-se ao indicador da mão direita, fazendo o monitor cardiorrespiratório bipar ritmadamente. Os olhos castanhos encontraram os seus, e Gregory deu um sorriso cansado.

- Hey, você.

- Hey. - Mycroft sorriu e sentou-se em uma cadeira à esquerda da cama, passando os dedos de leve no rosto do policial. – Como você está?

- Feliz que você me encontrou. – Mycroft acariciou os cabelos grisalhos de Gregory e inclinou-se para beijar-lhe a testa.

- Na verdade, foi Anthea. Ela estava com meu celular, eu ainda estava empacado em uma maldita reunião. – ele retrucou, amargo. Gregory sorriu e tentou erguer o tronco, sendo prontamente impedido pelo político.

- Não interessa. Ela só se deu o trabalho de me procurar por sua causa. Então, indiretamente, sim, você me encontrou. – ele deu um de seus sorrisos travessos, que faziam o coração de Mycroft disparar. – Hey, você está usando o meu presente! – ele soou feliz.

Mycroft olhou para o prendedor dourado em sua gravata vermelha, rindo. Na noite anterior, ao chegar em casa, encontrara um pequeno embrulho sobre o travesseiro, e um cartão vermelho manuscrito na caligrafia firme do namorado.

_My,_

_Desculpe estar trabalhando feito louco e não ter conseguido tirar um tempinho pra ver você hoje. Prometo compensar quando essa loucura toda terminar._

_Feliz dia dos namorados,_

_Greg_

Dentro do embrulho, um prendedor de gravata dourado ostentava as quatro primeiras notas musicais do refrão de _No feelings_, sua música favorita do Sex Pistols. Do lado interno do prendedor, estava gravado em letras miúdas: _Eu sei que não é verdade. G._

- Ele é lindo, Gregory. E eu sei que deve ter dado trabalho encontrar. Seu presente ficou no meu escritório; eu pretendia te surpreender durante o dia na Yard, para almoçarmos juntos. Já tinha mandado Anthea deixar minha agenda totalmente livre.

- Na verdade, eu mandei fazer pra você. É nosso primeiro Dia dos Namorados juntos, My, eu queria te dar um presente especial... e acabei na porra da UTI. Eu estou ficando velho para esse trabalho. – ele suspirou, remexendo-se dolorosamente na cama de hospital – Se fosse antes, eu teria conseguido derrubá-lo antes que ele disparasse...

- Não seja tolo, Gregory. Você tinha passado a noite inteira em claro e não dorme direito há dias, seus reflexos estavam claramente comprometidos. – ele levantou-se da cadeira e ajeitou o travesseiro de Lestrade, beijando-lhe a testa novamente. – Eu tenho que ir. O médico disse que eu só podia ficar cinco minutos. O senhor deve repousar muito, Detetive-Inspetor Lestrade, e fazer tudo para sair daqui o mais rápido possível. – ele falou, a voz numa paródia de comando. Greg sorriu e fez beicinho.

- Sem nem um beijinho? – Mycroft sorriu e inclinou-se para encostar seus lábios nos de Gregory, num toque breve e casto. Os dois sorriram antes de quebrarem o beijo. – Vem me ver amanhã? – Mycroft ergueu uma sobrancelha, a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Nem o advento da Terceira Guerra Mundial me impediria, meu caro Gregory.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

Mycroft voltou para o corredor e acordou John e Sherlock, que ainda dormiam a sono solto nas cadeiras. Os dois se ajeitaram e bocejaram, e Sherlock ficou aliviado ao ver o rosto do irmão tranquilo e com um sorriso leve. O político mandou uma mensagem para sua assistente mandar um carro lhes buscar.

- Gregory acordou da anestesia; ele está bem, dentro do possível. John, eu ficaria muito agradecido se você pudesse passar no horário de visitas noturno e dar uma checada no prontuário dele diariamente. – ele falou, enquanto eles se dirigiam para o elevador. John esfregou os olhos com a ponta dos dedos, tentando clarear a mente.

- Claro, sem problemas. Quais são os horários de visita? Todos eles?

- Pela manhã, das dez às dez e meia. À tarde, das duas e meia às três e meia. E à noite, das oito às oito e meia. – Quem respondeu foi Sherlock. Quando John voltou-se espantado para ele, o detetive apenas deu de ombros – Já fiquei internado aqui vezes suficientes para saber de cor todas as diretrizes, horários e o cardápio do hospital.

Mycroft conteve o sorriso ao sair do elevador. O hospital estava mergulhado em quietude pela hora adiantada, e o carro já os aguardava do lado de fora, o motorista segurando a porta traseira. O ar da madrugada estava gélido, e Mycroft estreitou o sobretudo contra o corpo antes de subir no carro. Mais uma noite que passaria sozinho, e possivelmente em claro. Desde que ele e Gregory haviam se acertado, ele só tinha uma noite de sono decente quando o corpo quente e bronzeado estava enroscado no seu. Mesmo que eles ainda não tivessem, efetivamente, _consumado_ seu relacionamento, Mycroft ficava satisfeito de apenas dormir abraçado com Gregory, pegar no sono com os braços fortes enlaçados em torno dele num agarro possessivo, o rosto do policial enterrado na curva de seu pescoço, e acordar pela manhã com beijos suaves na nuca e carícias leves. Era a ideia de Mycroft de paraíso.

Os três fizeram o trajeto até Baker Street em silêncio, Sherlock meio adormecido, a cabeça pendendo e, finalmente, repousando sobre o ombro de John. Mycroft observou por um momento o rubor leve que tomou as bochechas do médico, e mesmo na penumbra do interior do veículo ele foi capaz de distinguir o sorriso mínimo e o gesto discreto que o doutor fez, a fim de ajeitar o ombro e deixar Sherlock mais confortável. Ele puxou o celular do bolso do sobretudo e sem hesitação enviou a mesma mensagem três vezes, mesmo dado o adiantado da hora. Sabia que eles ainda estariam acordados, esperando notícias.

**_Acordado e se recuperando bem. Horários de visita: 10h-10h30 AM, 02h30-03h30 PM, 08h-08h30 PM. Máximo de três pessoas por visita, e só porque insisti muito. Quando ele for levado para o quarto, será liberado. Por gentileza, me avisem com um pouco de antecedência seus planos, a fim de que eu faça os meus. Boa noite. – MH_**

As respostas chegaram na sequência, com menos de um minuto de intervalo entre si.

**_Obrigado, Mycroft. Vou amanhã à noite. – CL_**

**_Graças aos deuses! Eu e Eric vamos passar amanhã de manhã, ele está em pânico. Johnny manda beijos pro vovô Greg e pro vovô Myckie. – Nadine_**

**_Vou dar uma fugida no horário de almoço e passar aí à tarde. Me avise se precisar de ajuda com os exames. – Nat_**

Depois de um momento de hesitação, ele resolveu mandar mais duas mensagens. Gregory gostaria que ele o fizesse.

**_Sargento Donovan, gostaria de informa-la que Gregory acordou da cirurgia e já pode receber visitas em horários restritos. Anthea passará amanhã na Yard às sete e meia para busca-la para o horário de visitas noturno. – MH_**

**_DI Dimmock, Gregory ficaria feliz de vê-lo amanhã no período da tarde. Se for conveniente, mandarei um carro busca-lo na Yard às duas em ponto. – MH_**

O carro estava parando em frente ao 221B quando as respostas chegaram.

**_Obrigada, Mycroft. E é Sally, já falei. – Donovan_**

**_Vou estar esperando, Sr. Holmes. Obrigado. – Dimmo_**

Mycroft despediu-se de John e Sherlock com um aceno de cabeça, e o médico praticamente carregou o detetive para dentro de casa, tentando acordá-lo no trajeto. O carro arrancou com suavidade rumo a seu flat em Bond Street, e Mycroft permitiu-se relaxar um momento, aproveitando a solidão, e deixando escapar duas lágrimas silenciosas. Fora um alívio ver Gregory acordado, consciente, mesmo pálido e abatido. O político só pensava em chegar em casa e tentar descansar um par de horas antes de começar sua estafante rotina diária.

O apartamento estava escuro e silencioso, e Mycroft sentiu um arrepio ao trancar a porta e ativar o alarme. Ele detestava ficar em casa sem Gregory. Sempre que o inspetor precisava passar a noite numa tocaia, ou na Yard trabalhando em algum caso difícil, ele acabava por se recolher ao cômodo que servia tanto de escritório como de sala de música. Não suportava o silêncio que tomava os amplos cômodos quando Gregory não estava lá. Arrastando-se sem vontade até o quarto, ele tirou o terno, amarrotado por ter passado o dia inteiro sentado nas desconfortáveis cadeiras plásticas de St. Bart's, vestiu uma calça de pijama de seda e, depois de hesitar por um momento, pegou uma das camisetas gastas que Gregory costumava usar para dormir. Ele precisava do conforto. Pegando o travesseiro do detetive de cima da cama, Mycroft dirigiu-se até o estúdio, deixando-se cair no pequeno sofá de couro no canto próximo ao aparelho de som, e colocou um dos CDs de Gregory para tocar. Uma coletânea gravada por ele, com todas as suas músicas favoritas – coisas que iam de Queen a Iron Maiden. Encolhendo-se desconfortavelmente, ele agarrou-se no travesseiro de Gregory, aspirando fundo o aroma amadeirado que emanava dele. Tentaria ao menos dormir um par de horas. Gregory sempre sabia quando Mycroft não dormira, e ele não queria ser causa de preocupação para seu amante; não quando ele jazia em uma cama de hospital.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

_Beep... beep... beep..._

Mycroft pulou do sofá e gemeu de dor ao sentir os músculos das costas reclamarem da noite passada no minúsculo sofá do estúdio. Ele pegou seu celular e olhou a hora. Cinco e meia da manhã. Ele conseguira dormir quase três horas. Uma quantidade de sono bastante satisfatória para uma noite, considerando que ele costumava dormir não mais que oito horas _por semana_ antes de Gregory ir morar com ele. O policial tomara como uma missão pessoal cuidar da saúde de Mycroft, vigiando com olhos de águia se ele dormia e comia. Se Mycroft aparecesse no hospital deixando parecer que não dormira ou comera direito, ele nunca ouviria o fim das reclamações de Gregory.

Com um suspiro, ele se ergueu e foi tomar um rápido banho. Em meia hora, Mycroft estava vestido, já tomara sua costumeira xícara de chá matinal e saía na porta do prédio para entrar no Jaguar preto que estacionava silenciosamente junto ao meio-fio. Anthea estava no banco de passageiros, impecável como sempre, olhos travados no Blackberry em sua mão direita, enquanto a esquerda segurava uma pilha de arquivos.

- Bom dia, senhor. Aqui estão os documentos referentes ao encontro desta manhã. E aqui – ela entregou os documentos nas mãos de Mycroft, e puxou uma embalagem de dentro de sua bolsa – está o presente do Inspetor Lestrade. O senhor não vai ter tempo de voltar ao escritório antes do horário de visitas. – Mycroft suspirou, guardando o embrulho no bolso do sobretudo e folheando as pastas.

- Obrigado, minha cara. Café da manhã com a África do Sul, então?

- E _brunch_ com a França, às onze. – Mycroft deixou escapar um gemido muito pouco digno, e olhou para Anthea com um ar sofrido.

- Oh, Deus, já é época de encontrar aquele incompetente de novo? Parece que foi semana passada que tive que aguentar os avanços insuportáveis daquele homem! – Anthea conteve um sorriso, e assentiu. – Está bem. Pelo menos minha contraparte africana é agradável e inteligente o suficiente para não me deixar num humor insuportável. Ao contrário daquele maldito francês.

Durante a primeira metade daquela manhã, Mycroft ocupou-se com Malika, a gentil e idosa representante do governo sul-africano. Durante três horas, Mycroft deixou sua mente apagar a lembrança de Gregory no hospital e mergulhou no trabalho, ou ao menos foi o que ele pensou. Enquanto arrumavam seus arquivos, ao final da reunião, e se engajavam em assuntos amenos, Malika finalmente suspirou e colocou sua xícara de chá sobre o pires.

- Muito bem, Mycroft, quem é ela?

- Perdão? – a mulher sorriu, as rugas em torno dos olhos vincando-se pronunciadamente.

- Você olhou para o relógio de parede cinco vezes ao longo da reunião, o que você nunca fez antes; antes de começar a guardar seus documentos, você ajeitou a gravata e penteou o cabelo com a mão direita; e quando eu estava falando sobre o meu marido, você acariciou seu prendedor de gravata que, aliás, é novo. – ela inclinou-se para mais perto, lendo as notas e as cantarolando, sem, obviamente, reconhece-las. – É um belo prendedor; infelizmente, não reconheci a canção.

- É uma composição própria – Mycroft mentiu com convicção. Afinal de contas, ele realmente compunha. Ele era o autor, sob pseudônimo, de duas das dez músicas mais tocadas do século 20 na lista da Billboard.

- Você evitou minha pergunta como sempre, Mycroft. Quem é ela? – Mycroft respirou fundo, levando os dedos até o prendedor de gravata numa carícia leve.

- _Ele_ – Malika ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas sorriu, incitando-o a continuar – é inspetor na New Scotland Yard, e uma das únicas pessoas capazes de lidar com meu irmão da mesma maneira que eu. Nós nos conhecemos há alguns anos, mas apenas recentemente nos engajamos em um relacionamento mais íntimo.

- E qual o nome do afortunado cavalheiro? – Malika espantou-se ao ver a transformação no rosto de Mycroft. Para um observado casual, ela passaria despercebida; mas para ela, que conhecia o homem há quase vinte anos, e tratara de segredos de vida e morte com ele, era uma transmutação impressionante. As linhas de expressão no rosto de Mycroft se suavizaram, e um brilho quente inundou seus olhos.

- Gregory – ele respondeu, a própria voz numa carícia em torno do nome adorado – Detetive Inspetor Gregory Lestrade. – Malika assentiu com um sorriso.

- É aquele com o cabelo grisalho, que está sempre nos jornais. – ela afirmou. Mycroft acenou em concordância – E você vai encontra-lo depois que sair daqui? – ela não perdeu o leve tremor das pálpebras, nem as linhas que voltaram a instalar-se no rosto do político. Malika franziu o cenho - Espero que ele seja bom pra você, Mycroft. – falou, num tom soturno. Mycroft suspirou, abanando a cabeça.

- Não, Malika. Eu vou vê-lo quando sair daqui; vou visita-lo no hospital. Ele levou três tiros durante uma perseguição a um suspeito ontem pela manhã. – ele respondeu, a voz tranquila, ainda que uma sutil sombra de dor obscurecesse os olhos azuis. – Ele passou por uma cirurgia delicada de extração do baço ontem, mas já está fora de perigo. Sofre apenas o risco de ficar terrivelmente entediado, por ficar um mês no hospital. - Os dois trocaram um sorriso contido, e Mycroft ergueu-se para se despedir de sua contraparte sul-africana. Os encontros com Malika sempre tinham o poder de deixa-lo relaxado, tranquilo; Anthea sempre os agendava para a primeira parte da manhã em função disso. Independente do que Mycroft fosse passar ao longo do dia, depois de uma reunião com sua velha conhecida – e, porque não dizer, amiga -, ele sempre se sentia energizado.

Anthea já o aguardava no carro quando ele deixou o prédio. O tempo que o veículo levou até St. Bart's foi ocupado com trabalho – Mycroft pretendia trabalhar em todos os momentos em que não estivesse no hospital com Greg, tirar o máximo possível de obstáculos do caminho, a fim de que ele pudesse ter aqueles breves intervalos durante o dia completamente livres. Com uma careta, ele selecionou os arquivos necessários para o encontro com o insuportável Marcel, sua contraparte no governo francês. O homem era de uma incompetência gritante, e ele se perguntava como tal mula conseguira chegar ao posto. Vincent, seu antecessor, era charmoso, brilhante e um diplomata nato; Marcel era barulhento, flertava descaradamente e não tinha o menor tato. Mycroft só podia deduzir que ele andava dormindo com a pessoa (ou pessoas) certa.

Quando o carro parou diante do hospital, o político entregou os arquivos à sua assistente e entrou, com uma pontada de preocupação a lhe torcer o estômago. Por mais que Gregory houvesse acordado, e tivesse passado bem pela cirurgia e pela maciça transfusão de sangue que se seguiu, Mycroft não se sentiria aliviado enquanto ele não deixasse a UTI – o que ainda levaria em torno de duas semanas. Ele esperava que o policial não estivesse se sentindo muito prostrado naquela manhã; ele realmente precisava da visão do sorriso infantil e carinhoso de Gregory para conseguir atravessar a segunda parte daquele dia pavoroso. Mycroft entrou no quarto sem bater, e deparou-se com Nadine e seu marido, Eric, já ao lado da cama, conversando com um Gregory sonolento e levemente mal humorado.

- Bom dia. – ele saudou, com um sorriso educado. Eric adiantou-se para lhe apertar a mão, e Nadine deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Mycroft inclinou-se e beijou a testa de Gregory – Como você está se sentindo esta manhã? – o policial deu de ombros com um sorriso fraco.

- Na mesma. Um pouco enjoado, mas o médico garantiu que é um efeito colateral da anestesia. – Mycroft franziu o cenho e Greg deu uma risadinha – Não precisa pensar em ligar para o John, Nadine já fez isso. Ele confirmou. – o político deu um suspiro e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

- Você me conhece bem demais para o meu próprio bem, Gregory. – ele voltou-se para o casal – E como está o pequeno Johnathan?

- Preocupado. – foi Eric quem respondeu. Mycroft apreciava o marido de Nadine; professor de história, honesto, bem humorado, com a tendência de ir direto ao ponto numa conversa (_e não era nada mal de se olhar, também, com seus cabelos negros cortados bem curtos, olhos castanhos, um queixo bem definido e seu corpo esguio de atleta marcial_) – Preferimos contar a verdade a ele, porque ele queria passar o final de semana com vocês. De novo. Mas eu prometi que, quando Greg for para um quarto, ele pode vir vê-lo. – o sorriso de Gregory iluminou-lhe o rosto exausto. Mycroft sabia o quanto ele adorava o neto, e ele próprio também não era imune aos encantos do pequeno. Era uma criança educada, ativa e com uma inteligência muito viva. Ele ficou quieto, observando os outros três conversarem sobre o menino, e deixou-se ficar apenas bebendo a visão de seu parceiro acordado e seguro.

- My... você dormiu no sofá do estúdio de novo? – a voz de Greg arrancou-lhe de seus pensamentos, e ele tentou esconder um olhar culpado.

- E o que pode lhe ter dado essa ideia, meu caro?

- O jeito que você está sentado. Dá pra ver claramente que você está com dor nos ombros e nos quadris. Já vi você assim vezes demais pra não aprender a ler os sinais. – ele franziu o cenho – Bom, pelo menos, você _dormiu_. Já é uma pequena vitória. – Mycroft fez força para conter o rubor que ameaçava tomar seu rosto. Gregory aprendera a lê-lo bem demais com o passar dos anos. Seu único amigo de verdade, e agora seu amante; não havia como esconder muitas coisas dele. – Espero que tenha comido, também.

- Café da manhã com Malika. – ele respondeu, brevemente. Gregory já ouvira ele falar centenas de vezes de sua boa amiga, e sabia o que isso significava. O policial deu um sorriso aliviado.

- Deuses, vocês parecem estar casados há um milhão de anos. – Nadine resmungou, mas havia um brilho travesso em seu olhar que era inconfundível. Ela deu um sorriso malvado ao ver seu pai corar, e Mycroft baixar brevemente o olhar para esconder o brilho de satisfação. – _Papa_, nós temos que ir. Eric tem uma aula em menos de meia hora, e eu já devia estar na agência desde as nove. Não, nem adianta reclamar. – ela interrompeu, ao ver que o pai abrira a boca para lhe dar um sermão. – Eu compenso no fim do expediente. – ela curvou-se e beijou o pai no rosto, fazendo o mesmo com Mycroft. – Comportem-se, os dois! – e com essa última provocação ela saiu, arrastando Eric pela mão, deixando os dois homens no quarto rindo e balançando a cabeça.

- Minha filha é uma maluca sem nenhum pingo de juízo. – Gregory suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

- A quem será que ela puxou, eu me pergunto. – Mycroft provocou, tomando-lhe a mão. – E você sabe que não é completamente verdade; com todas as suas excentricidades, ela é uma excelente mulher, Gregory. Uma profissional dedicada, uma mãe carinhosa e uma boa filha, também.

- Fico feliz que pense assim, My. As pessoas costumam deixar-se levar apenas pela primeira impressão que têm das minhas filhas. – Mycroft ergueu a sobrancelha com ar arrogante, e Gregory riu – Claro que isso não ia enganar a mente brilhante por trás do Governo Britânico.

- Isso me lembra... A mente brilhante por trás do Governo Britânico trouxe um presente para o Melhor da Scotland Yard; seu presente de Dia dos Namorados. – Mycroft pescou o embrulho no bolso de seu sobretudo com os dedos longos levemente trêmulos. O presente lhe tomara muito tempo e consideração. Ele só esperava que estivesse, minimamente, à altura do esforço que Greg colocara em seu próprio presente. Ele entregou o embrulho para Gregory, que sorriu deliciado.

- Ora, obrigado. – ele rasgou o pacote estabanadamente, e ficou sem ar ao tirar o conteúdo de dentro do papel. – Mycroft... é lindo!

Gregory acariciava com as pontas dos dedos uma caderneta, do tamanho de um livro de bolso, encadernada em couro azul brilhante, e com a capa gravada ao modo de uma das antigas cabines policias da década de 1960. Mycroft sabia que Gregory era absolutamente obcecado por Doctor Who, desde criança. Como não era homem de fazer as coisas pela metade, presa por uma alça de couro à capa, havia uma caneta que era uma réplica perfeita de uma _sonic screwdriver_, feita sob encomenda na Suiça. E além disso...

- Abra a caderneta, Gregory. Há mais uma surpresa.

A primeira coisa que Gregory notou foi a letra elegante de Mycroft na folha de rosto, anunciando: "Esta caderneta pessoal pertence à Gregory Johnathan Lestrade. Pessoas não autorizadas estarão sujeitas a sofrer sanções do Governo Britânico". Ele riu, divertindo-se com o senso de humor do outro. Então seus olhos foram atraídos para o verso da capa, e ele sentiu a boca ficar subitamente seca.

- My... essas assinaturas...

- Eu sei, estão faltando algumas, sinto muito. – Mycroft falou de pronto, cruzando e descruzando as mãos nervosamente. – Mas eu não consegui entrar em contato com todos antes do Dia dos Namorados. Prometo que vou conseguir que os outros assinem na contracapa... – Gregory não conseguia tirar os olhos da página onde se viam os nomes assinados, um embaixo do outro: Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant. Ele ergueu os olhos, e Mycroft viu que estavam cheios d'água.

- Mycroft... essa foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que alguém já me deu de presente! E se eu não estivesse me recuperando de três tiros em um leito de UTI, você ia saber _exatamente_ o quão agradecido eu estou. – O sorriso de Mycroft seria capaz de iluminar meia Londres. Ele inclinou a cabeça e fez uma carícia leve no braço de Gregory.

- Eu também mandei gravar uma coisa na caneta. – ele falou, quietamente, sem tirar os olhos do outro enquanto ele lia a gravação. Em letras minúsculas, na lateral da caneta, ele escrevera "_Meus sentimentos por você atravessam o tempo e o espaço, além das dimensões conhecidas. M_". Mycroft viu a expressão de Gregory suavizar-se e um rubor suave tomar-lhe o rosto. O policial virou-se para ele com um sorriso um pouco tímido, e fez menção de erguer-se. Mycroft entendeu e evitou que ele se levantasse, inclinando-se sobre a cabeceira para beijá-lo. Ele pretendia dar um beijo breve e terno em Gregory, mas logo o outro lhe segurou a nuca com a mão livre, forçando-o a aprofundar o beijo. Foi o barulho do monitor cardíaco de Gregory, registrando a súbita aceleração de seus batimentos, que fez Mycroft interromper o contato, ainda que a contragosto. Ele acariciou a face afogueada do outro, com dedos leves.

- Descanse, meu caro. Quero você fora desse hospital o mais rápido possível.

- Você volta hoje, ainda? – Mycroft assentiu, erguendo-se com um suspiro contrariado.

- No próximo horário de visitas, se aquele maldito francês não me forçar a cometer um assassinato e ter que movimentar todo o MI6 para me acobertar. Até mais tarde, Gregory. – ele deixou o quarto, seguido pela risada suave do inspetor.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

Quando retornou ao hospital, para o horário de visitas da tarde, Mycroft encontrou Natalie e Michael Dimmock, engajados numa conversa animada com Gregory, sobre... evidências forenses. O jovem detetive-inspetor, aparentemente, estava trabalhando em um caso junto com DI Gregson, e o legista escolhido andava reclamando do péssimo trabalho do laboratório forense. Mycroft ficou parado do lado de fora do quarto, ouvindo Natalie pedir que Dimmock levasse as evidências até o laboratório onde ela trabalhava em Yorkshire, e Gregory falando que assinaria a autorização, se Donovan a trouxesse quando viesse naquela noite. Com o cenho franzido, Mycroft escolheu aquele momento para entrar.

- Michael, Natalie. Boa tarde. – ele sorriu educadamente, voltando-se para Greg e fechando a expressão. – Gregory... você não devia estar trabalhando. – o policial teve a decência de parecer embaraçado.

- Só estou oferecendo uns conselhos, My. Não é como se assinar um papel fosse dar muito trabalho. – Mycroft ergueu a sobrancelha, descrente. – E talvez eu desse só uma olhadinha no arquivo do caso, pra oferecer uma visão diferente... – ele baixou a voz até o nível de um sussurro. Mycroft virou-se para Dimmock, os olhos gelados.

- Faça a gentileza de mandar apenas a autorização para ele, inspetor. Se eu descobrir que a Sargento Donovan trouxe o arquivo do caso... – ele deixou a ameaça pairar no ar, sabendo que o efeito psicológico seria bem maior. Dimmock empalideceu e acenou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar apologético para seu colega e dando de ombros.

- Desculpe, parceiro. Ordens superiores. – Natalie riu, e Michael olhou-a de canto, corando de leve (_Mycroft armazenou a informação para uso posterior; Gregory não gostava do namorado da filha caçula, nem um pouco. Talvez, depois que toda essa confusão passasse, eles pudessem se entregar a um passatempo novo?_) – Mas eu vou entregar a autorização para Sals, não se preocupe. – Mycroft sentou-se junto à cabeceira de Gregory, tomando-lhe a mão e beijando-lhe de leve os dedos.

- Como foi com o francês? – Mycroft deu um suspiro dramático e rolou os olhos, arrancando uma risada dos outros três.

- Infernal, como sempre. Eu quase o fiz engolir meu guarda-chuva no final da reunião. O cretino só faltou pular em cima de mim. – Gregory fechou a expressão, enciumado. Mycroft apertou-lhe de leve a mão. – Agora, meu caro, nada de se exaltar. Joshua estava comigo o tempo todo – o político referia-se ao seu motorista, uma montanha de músculos de quase dois metros de altura, que lhe devotava uma lealdade canina e gostava imensamente de Gregory.

- A culpa é sua, My, com esses ternos ajustados, esses olhos expressivos e essa voz capaz de derreter um iceberg. – ele reclamou, fazendo um beicinho. Mycroft abafou uma risada e deu-lhe um beijo leve.

- Awwn, vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos que chegam a dar enjôo! – Natalie debochou dos dois, puxando uma das outras cadeiras presentes no quarto e sentando-se do outro lado da cama. – Cuidado, Mycroft: papai é uma peste quando fica com ciúmes. Ele é extremamente possessivo. – Mycroft ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios finos.

- Isso eu já sabia, Natalie, querida. Gregory não é exatamente a pessoa mais sutil do mundo quando se trata de esconder seus sentimentos de posse. – Greg abriu a boca, indignado, e Mycroft apenas retrucou. – Hyde Park. – o policial fechou a boca, ficando muito vermelho, e Mycroft sorriu. Natalie e Dimmock se entreolharam, curiosos.

- Nós queremos saber essa história? – Natalie perguntou. Mycroft deu um sorriso maléfico, enquanto Gregory negava com a cabeça freneticamente. – Ah, pelo visto queremos. – ela sinalizou para Dimmock sentar-se ao lado dela, na cadeira livre. – Vamos lá, papai, desembuche. Ou prefere que Mycroft conte a versão dele? – Greg bufou, contrariado, mas acatou o pedido da filha.

- Na primeira semana do ano, fui atender uma ocorrência em Hyde Park. Uma tentativa de assalto em que a vítima reagiu, matou o assaltante e acabou ferida. Era sábado, estávamos tomando café da manhã em casa, portanto Mycroft me deu uma carona até a cena do crime e ficou aguardando junto ao carro; eu esperava terminar tudo a tempo de almoçarmos juntos, com sorte antes que o governo entrasse na costumeira crise do final de semana. – Mycroft fez uma careta, mas não interrompeu. - Donovan estava tomando o depoimento da vítima, e eu fui ver com Anderson se ele havia encontrado algo que identificasse o corpo. Então, enquanto eu me erguia do lado do cadáver, vi que um sujeito loiro estava encostado no carro, perto demais de Mycroft. E Mycroft estava _rindo_; não sorrindo, mas _genuinamente rindo_! – ele interrompeu a história com um sorriso constrangido, e olhou o político de canto – Você raramente ri de verdade, quanto mais em público. Acho que vê-lo tão à vontade perto de outro homem me perturbou mais do que se se eu tivesse pego ele te beijando ou algo assim.

- Gregory...

- Me deixe terminar, My. Eu nunca expliquei porque eu agi feito um Neandertal naquele dia, não é? – Mycroft deu um sorriso enigmático e acariciou-lhe a mão, incitando-o a prosseguir. Gregory virou-se para a filha e o amigo – Então, lá está Mycroft, distraído, rindo com aquele sujeito, todo relaxado contra o carro, quando eu chego de supetão por trás, puxo ele pela cintura e dou o beijo mais indecente possível, dentro dos limites da legalidade, claro. – Mycroft escondeu o rosto nas mãos, suspirando, enquanto ouvia as risadas de Nat e Dimmo. – Quando finalmente nos separamos, ele teve que se apoiar contra mim, e eu tive que me apoiar no carro. Ele levou uns três segundos para se recompor, pigarrear e se virar para o sujeito... – Mycroft ergueu o rosto e interrompeu, terminando a história ele mesmo.

- Eu peguei a mão de Gregory, virei-me para meu amigo e falei "_Harry, este é o Detetive Inspetor Gregory Lestrade, meu parceiro. Gregory, este é Sir Harry Saint Wilson, um antigo colega de universidade... e o Valete de Sua Majestade._" Gregory ficou absolutamente lívido quando ouviu a última parte, e parecia claramente desejar que um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés e o engolisse. Harry, que é um homem muito bem humorado, estendeu a mão e respondeu "_Prazer, Lestrade. Holmes falou muito sobre você, só nunca mencionou o quão... possessivo você é_". Gregory cumprimentou-o, murmurou alguma coisa sobre precisar dar um pulo na Yard e enfiou-se dentro do carro, pedindo que eu não demorasse. Eu me despedi de Harry, desculpando-me pela indelicadeza do meu companheiro, e entrei no carro... e encontrei Gregory com a cabeça enfiada entre os joelhos, murmurando algo sobre ser um idiota ciumento e ter arruinado a minha carreira com o comportamento dele. Um contrassenso, obviamente, uma vez que Harry não é em instância alguma meu superior, e como meu amigo, jamais faria qualquer comentário em nosso ambiente de trabalho que pudesse comprometer minha posição junto à Coroa. Ele sabe que o Reino perderia mais com isso do que eu, pessoalmente.

- E esse é meu modesto amante, senhoras e senhores. – os dois riram juntos, perdendo o olhar suave com que Natalie observava a cena.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

Quando Mycroft chegou ao hospital para o horário de visitas da noite, estranhou a ausência de Sherlock. John estava no quarto, examinando o prontuário de Gregory, como ele solicitara, e conversando com o inspetor e com Christian. Ele cumprimentou o parceiro com um beijo casto e acenou para John e Christian enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado da cama. Sentia-se exausto, e não tinha bem certeza de que horas seu dia terminaria.

- Conversei com a enfermeira-chefe, Gregory, e ela concordou em ficar com seu celular. Caso você queira ligar para alguém durante um dos horários de visita, só precisa chama-la. Mas ela não vai liberar o celular em nenhum outro horário.

- Ótimo, eu posso ligar para o Johnny amanhã à noite. Como foi a sua tarde? – Mycroft suspirou.

- Pavorosa, mas era de se esperar. Estamos lidando com alguns... problemas no Leste, por assim dizer. John, onde anda meu irmão?

- Em casa, fazendo um experimento que envolve algum tipo de ácido, unhas e cinzas de charuto, se eu entendi os resmungos dele. Ele disse que vem amanhã pela manhã perturbar Greg um pouco. – ao ver a expressão sombria de Mycroft, ele emendou – Estou brincando, Mycroft. Jesus, você realmente acha que ele ia... desculpe, deixa eu retificar isso: você realmente acha que _eu ia_ deixar ele perturbar o Greg na UTI?

-Eu sei, John. Mas você vive com meu irmão e o conhece melhor do que ninguém; sabe bem que ele é capaz de aparecer aqui com um jarro de falanges em conserva ou algo assim. – Christian olhou divertido para os dois e balançou a cabeça, incrédulo – E sua esposa, Christian, como vai?

- Bem, obrigado, Mycroft. Ela deve aparecer mais para o final da semana. – eles foram subitamente interrompidos pelo som de _God Save the Queen_. Mycroft soltou uma imprecação em voz baixa e desculpou-se, atendendo ao telefone.

- Mycroft Holmes. – Gregory ficou preocupado quando, depois de ouvir seu interlocutor por alguns segundos, toda a cor do rosto de Mycroft pareceu desaparecer. Ele sentou-se reto na cadeira. – Sim. Sim, eu compreendo. Estarei aí em vinte minutos. – ele desligou e soltou uma torrente de imprecações, que sobressaltou os outros três, e fez uma nova ligação. - Anthea? A situação deteriorou-se no leste. O carro. Agora. – ele desligou o telefone e ergueu-se, ajeitando o terno, seu rosto uma máscara rígida. Gregory sentiu um princípio de pânico instalar-se em seu peito.

- My? O que houve? – o político inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a testa, fazendo uma carícia breve nos fios grisalhos e rebeldes.

- Um problema dos grandes, meu caro. Temo que não saiba se vou poder voltar para vê-lo tão cedo. Talvez eu tenha que sair do país por uns dias, ainda não tenho certeza. John, - ele virou-se e encarou o médico - conto com você para zelar pelo bem estar de Gregory, e cuidar para que meu irmão não o incomode. Christian, mande minhas recomendações para sua esposa. Boa noite, senhores. – ele virou-se para sair do quarto, e Gregory interpelou-o.

- Mycroft, não pode pelo menos me dar uma dica sobre o que aconteceu? – o político parou no umbral e virou-se para encarar Gregory.

- Lembra do que eu lhe falei ontem à noite? Parece que a Terceira Guerra não é uma coisa tão impossível assim.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

**N/A: **The government life is a bitch. Tadinho do Greg Ç_Ç

Until next week!

Eowin


	6. PARTE V – A STUDY IN LONELINESS

PARTE V – A STUDY IN LONELINESS

As duas semanas de Greg na UTI se acomodaram em uma rotina confortável. Suas filhas vinham visita-lo em horários alternados – Natalie até convencera o namorado a vir com ela duas vezes -, todos seus colegas da Yard apareceram, e John vinha todas as noites examinar seu prontuário e tranquiliza-lo quanto a sua recuperação. A única pessoa que brilhava pela ausência era, justamente, a pessoa que Greg mais queria ao seu lado: Mycroft.

Desde a ligação recebida em seu segundo dia no hospital, o político estivera completamente fora de contato. Gregory não recebera nenhuma palavra dele. Ele, obviamente, se divertira mandando textos todos os dias de noite, sabendo que, em algum momento, Mycroft iria checar seu celular, e talvez eles lhe fizessem sorrir um pouco.

**_Mostrei meu presente de Dia dos Namorados para John. Ele me chamou de "bastardo sortudo". Então eu perguntei o que ele tinha comprado para Sherlock e ele mandou eu me ferrar. Mas aquele vermelhão no rosto dele me é familiar. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 17/02/2011, 08:40PM_**

**_Seu irmão é um bastardo, você sabia disso? Ele veio perguntar por que eu não estava enviando casos para ele. É bom que eu esteja preso a soro, máquinas e Deus sabe o que mais, senão eu já tinha matado esse desgraçado com as mãos nuas. - Greg_**

**_enviado em 18/02/2011, 08:51PM_**

**_Meu Deus, que tédio. Sally esteve aqui hoje, completamente descabelada, dizendo que Gregson está deixando toda a minha equipe maluca. Ela disse que é mais fácil lidar com Sherlock. E também disse que, se algum dia eu contar isso pra ele, eu sou um homem morto. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 19/02/2011, 09:22PM_**

**_Você tem ideia da falta que você me faz, seu bastardo? Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar pelo maldito Governo Britânico? – Greg_**

**_enviado em 20/02/2011, 08:33PM_**

**_Acabei de me dar conta de que eu ainda não tinha falado isso, não é? Bom, mas é a verdade. Estou apaixonado por você, Mycroft Holmes. E espero uma compensação ampla por você não estar na cabeceira do meu leito enquanto eu sofro de dores excruciantes e tédio mortal. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 20/02/2011, 08:35PM_**

**_Estou brincando sobre as dores excruciantes, My, não vá ficar preocupado. Mas o tédio mortal é verdadeiro. E a coisa sobre estar apaixonado também. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 20/02/2011, 08:36PM_**

**_Dimmo esteve aqui hoje de tarde, enrolou, enrolou e perguntou sobre a Nat. Eu dei o telefone dela pra ele. Sou um homem morto, My. Pode encomendar a coroa, ela vai cometer parricídio quando descobrir. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 21/02/2011, 08:41PM_**

**_Nat esteve aqui hoje de manhã, e disse que Dimmo ligou para ela, para pedir conselhos forenses. Ela comentou que ele tem uma bundinha gostosa. Argh. Por que eu tenho esse tipo de relacionamento com as minhas filhas? Não queira saber o que ela falou do seu irmão; eu nunca vou me recuperar do dano. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 22/02/2011, 09:28PM_**

**_Sherlock está aqui, neste exato momento, fumegando porque Nad insinuou que a enfermeira do plantão noturno estava em termos mais do que amigáveis com John na última vez em que ela veio aqui. Ele acha que está sendo muito discreto, mas o único que não notou que ele está furioso foi John. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 23/02/2011, 09:18PM_**

**_Eu espero que você esteja dormindo e comendo decentemente, Mycroft Holmes. Se eu descobrir que você passou os últimos dias à base de chá com biscoitos e cochilos de vinte minutos na cadeira de um escritório, Deus te ajude. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 24/02/2011, 08:47PM_**

**_Eu estou enlouquecendo de tédio – e de saudade. Faz uma semana que não nos vemos, ou nos falamos. Eu sei que estamos acostumados, mas normalmente eu volto no fim do dia para uma casa onde tudo tem o seu cheiro, e recebo pelo menos um SMS de boa noite. Ficar sem nem esses pequenos confortos é duro. Odeio cheiro de hospital. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 25/02/2011, 09:21PM_**

**_Qual é o problema com o seu irmão e membros decepados, hein? – Greg_**

**_enviado em 26/02/2011, 08:37PM_**

**_Ótimo, John e Sherlock estão discutindo, e eu e Dimmo estamos tendo que segurar o riso, de tanto que isso berra "briga de casal". – Greg_**

**_enviado em 26/02/2011, 08:46PM_**

**_Droga. Eles nos pegaram._**

**_enviado em 26/02/2011, 08:48PM_**

**_John ameaçou não vir mais olhar meu prontuário, e recomendar mais uma semana de UTI se eu não "me comportar como um adulto e parar de rir da desgraça dele". Sherlock só me deu um olhar realmente sujo, como se estivesse planejando a maneira mais fácil de vingar-se de mim. Me salve, My. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 26/02/2011, 09:26PM_**

**_Nad está comprando uma passagem só de ida pro inferno. Ela não parou de atazanar John e Sherlock desde o momento em que pisou aqui. John está mais vermelho que uma beterraba, e seu irmão está com um olhar positivamente homicida. Meu pobre neto vai acabar crescendo sem mãe. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 27/02/2011, 09:12PM_**

**_Hey, boas notícias, My: amanhã já vou ser transferido para o quarto. :-) Então pode arrastar esse seu traseiro delicioso de volta para a Inglaterra, porque agora você pode me ver em qualquer horário. Sério, sinto sua falta. - Greg_**

**_enviado em 28/02/2011, 08:53PM_**

**_Quantas pessoas você teve que subornar pra conseguir esse quarto pra mim, My? Parece mais um quarto de hotel – com a óbvia exceção da cama hospitalar e da aparelhagem obrigatória. E eu posso ficar com meu celular o dia inteiro, então espere toneladas de mensagens até você voltar._**

**_enviado em 01/03/2011, 10:06AM_**

**_Eu adorei as violetas. Conhecendo você, deve haver algum significado por trás delas. Volte logo para me explicar. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 01/03/2011, 11:22AM_**

**_Adivinha quem está aqui nesse momento, mandando muitos beijos para o vovô Mycki? – Greg_**

**_enviado em 01/03/2011, 01:06PM_**

**_Vou começar a fisioterapia hoje. Segundo o médico, possivelmente vou pra casa andando, talvez só com uma bengala. Vai ser bom sair um pouco dessa cama. - Greg_**

**_enviado em 01/03/2011, 02:55PM_**

**_Tem um canal reprisando vários episódios do Monty Python's Flying Circus. Estou salvo. - Greg_**

**_enviado em 01/03/2011, 04:22PM_**

**_Deus, como eu sinto a sua falta na hora de dormir. Eu daria de bom grado outro órgão vital pra poder estar em casa com você. – Greg_**

**_enviado em 01/03/2011, 09:58PM_**

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

Mycroft desembarcou em Heathrow no meio da madrugada, sentindo-se exausto, mas aliviado. Finalmente estava em casa. Ele embarcou no carro que já o aguardava, e puxou seu celular do bolso, relendo as mensagens de Gregory. Doce, querido Gregory, mandando aqueles pequenos pedaços de normalidade para iluminar seus dias terríveis. Ele só conseguia ler as mensagens quando já era meio da madrugada em Londres, e não teve coração de responde-las – especialmente aquelas em que Gregory abria seu coração, falando do quanto sentia a sua falta. Mas agora finalmente tudo se acertara – ao menos por um tempo. A crise estava controlada, e por mais que ele tivesse toneladas de trabalho esperando em seu escritório, ele sempre podia contar com Anthea para reservar uma hora ou duas do dia para que ele pudesse ver Gregory no hospital. Deus, se não fosse duas da manhã, ele iria até St. Bart's naquele exato momento.

A última mensagem fez o coração de Mycroft encolher-se e apertar-se de dor. Ele sabia bem o que Gregory queria dizer. Ele mesmo não tinha uma noite de sono decente há semanas. E não estava particularmente excitado em voltar para o flat vazio e frio, para possivelmente encarar uma nova noite insone. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele baixou a divisória do carro para falar com seu motorista.

- Joshua, para St. Bart's, por favor. – o motorista assentiu, em silêncio.

Mycroft desceu do carro quase arrastando os pés, sentindo o peso das semanas de noites em claro e dias tomados da tensão de decisões de vida e morte pesarem sobre seus ombros. A enfermeira da recepção não lhe lançou mais do que um olhar breve; era uma veterana do hospital, e já conhecia Mycroft desde os tempos em que ele vinha resgatar seu irmão desgarrado. Ela sabia que ele se encaminhava para a ala privativa, e não via razão para impedi-lo, mesmo àquela hora; o homem, afinal de contas, fazia generosas doações ao hospital, duas vezes por ano, e mantinha quase que sozinho o programa de bolsas da faculdade de medicina.

Na porta do quarto de Gregory, ele hesitou. Abriu-a com delicadeza, tentando não fazer ruído nenhum. A luz do luar penetrava pela cortina entreaberta, banhando a cama onde Gregory dormia, roncando suavemente. Os cabelos dele pareciam feitos de fios de prata, e as linhas do rosto dissolviam-se, fazendo-o parecer jovem e despreocupado. Mycroft aproximou-se e sentou-se na confortável poltrona que ladeava a cabeceira da cama. Ele curvou-se e beijou com o máximo de leveza possível a testa de Gregory, que sorriu e murmurou seu nome no sono.

- Estou em casa, amor. – ele sussurrou, antes de recostar-se na poltrona e, finalmente, permitir-se adormecer.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

**N/A: **Esse capítulo é uma espécie de interlúdio na história... espero sinceramente que gostem =)

Until next week,

Eowin


	7. PARTE VI – SLOW AND STEADY

PARTE VI – SLOW AND STEADY

Gregory acordou ao som de _God Save the Queen_. Ele achou que talvez ainda estivesse dentro de seu sonho – um maravilhoso sonho envolvendo Mycroft e uma _jacuzzi_. Ele piscou, notando pela claridade que era cedo, muito cedo. E ele continuava ouvindo a música, mesmo estando acordado. Então, para sua surpresa maior, a música foi interrompida pela voz que ele esperara duas semanas para ouvir.

- Mycroft Holmes. – a voz era baixa e cuidadosa, como se temesse acordá-lo. Greg continuou virado para a porta do quarto, fingindo dormir. Será que ele estava alucinando? Talvez a enfermeira houvesse errado a dosagem dos analgésicos? – Sim, Anthea, estou no hospital. Passe em casa e pegue uma troca de roupa para mim, por favor. Sim, depois vamos direto para o escritório. Estou aguardando. – Greg conteve a respiração, tentando não se mexer. – Bom dia, meu querido. Eu vejo que você já está acordado. – a voz continuava baixa, mas repleta de um calor e um carinho que fizeram as entranhas de Greg dissolverem-se, e ele virou-se com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Sentiu minha falta?

- Seu maldito bastardo. É claro que eu senti sua falta! – Greg mexeu em um pequeno botão, e colocou a cama em uma posição sentada – Agora será que você pode trazer seu traseiro governamental até aqui e me cumprimentar adequadamente? – Mycroft soltou uma risada suave, e sentou-se na borda da cama. Ele passou a mão no rosto áspero de Gregory, o polegar traçando o contorno dos lábios, enquanto seus olhos mergulhavam nas profundezas mornas do olhar do policial. Só então ele inclinou-se e tocou nos lábios de Gregory com os seus, sentindo toda a tensão terrível que tomara sua vida nas últimas semanas dissolver-se como mágica. Greg ergueu a mão direita e agarrou-o pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo, invadindo a boca de Mycroft com uma língua ávida e saudosa. Mycroft deixou sua mão deslizar numa carícia demorada ao longo do pescoço de Greg, descendo em direção ao peito, evitando cuidadosamente a bandagem no ombro, até alcançar a mão que pendia da tipóia, e envolver cuidadosamente os dedos com os seus. Eles romperam o beijo em busca de ar, e Greg recostou-se nos travesseiros, sorrindo, enquanto Mycroft se inclinava para beijar-lhe as pontas dos dedos. – Imagino que o fato de acordar às... – Greg relanceou o olhar para o relógio na parede – cinco da manhã e encontrar você aqui significa que o mundo não vai mais explodir em um holocausto nuclear? – ele brincou, mas viu a expressão do político endurecer em uma máscara impenetrável que lhe dava calafrios (do tipo errado) – É só uma piada, My, eu realmente entendo o sentido de confidencialidade do seu trabalho. – ele deu seu sorriso torto e maroto, que sempre derretia Mycroft. – Só é divertido provocar você. – Mycroft estreitou os olhos, os lábios curvando-se em um sorriso mínimo.

- Não acho que você esteja em condições de me _provocar_, Gregory. – ele praticamente _ronronou_ o nome do outro, e Greg sentiu seu corpo reagir imediatamente, de uma maneira muito pouco adequada para um ambiente hospitalar.

- Bastardo. – ele rosnou, e Mycroft deu uma risada breve.

- Mas você adora. – os olhos castanhos se suavizaram, enquanto o inspetor inclinava a cabeça e sorria levemente.

- Adoro mesmo. – um tom rosado tomou o rosto pálido e aristocrático do político, que desviou o olhar, com um sorriso tímido que fazia Greg querer pular da cama e beijá-lo até que toda a insegurança de Mycroft desaparecesse. O político pigarreou para firmar a voz.

- Então, você quer que eu traga algo de casa para você? Roupas, alguns livros, quem sabe? – a entonação que Mycroft sempre colocava inconscientemente ao dizer a palavra "casa" lhe fazia sorrir todas as vezes.

- Ah, por favor! Finalmente posso me livrar dessas malditas _camisolas_, eu não aguentava mais. Não sei... – ele correu a mão pelo cabelo e esfregou a barba por fazer. – meu barbeador, pra começar. Não quero deixar seu rosto em carne viva cada vez que você aparecer aqui. – Mycroft riu e assentiu. – Shampoo, desodorante, essas coisas. Algumas calças de abrigo e camisetas, uns dois ou três pijamas. Roupa íntima, claro. Não quero as enfermeiras vendo nada que não seja da conta delas por acidente. – ele carranqueou e Mycroft soltou outra risada. – E os livros que estão na cabeceira da cama. Isso deve me ocupar pelas próximas duas ou três semanas em que eu ainda vou ficar de castigo por aqui. – Mycroft assentiu e ergueu-se da cama, espreguiçando-se e fazendo uma careta ao ouvir os estalos vindos de sua coluna.

- Oh, Deus, eu não tenho mais idade para dormir em cadeiras e poltronas. Vou pedir que alguém traga suas coisas o mais cedo possível, meu querido. – Gregory franziu a testa, e Mycroft olhou-o, a cabeça inclinada – Qual o problema? – Gregory pareceu constrangido por um instante, antes de murmurar, olhando para o próprio colo.

- Eu gostaria que você trouxesse... – Mycroft arqueou a sobrancelha. Gregory elaborou – Sei que é uma bobagem sentimental, mas não nos vemos há duas semanas, e eu ficaria mais feliz se você arrumasse as coisas que eu vou precisar, ao invés da sua assistente ou outro empregado qualquer.

- Gregory... – a voz de Mycroft não era mais que um sussurro, enquanto ele se aproximava novamente da cama. Ele tomou o queixo de Gregory e forçou-o a encará-lo – Eu só estava pensando na praticidade e comodidade em ter suas coisas aqui o mais breve possível. Perdoe-me por não considerar o aspecto emocional que isso poderia ter para você. – ele inclinou-se e beijou a fronte do policial – Se você não se importa de esperar, assim que eu tiver um intervalo entre hoje e amanhã, eu trago as suas coisas. – Gregory parecia levemente constrangido, mas satisfeito. Uma batida leve na porta interrompeu-os, e Mycroft endireitou-se. – Entre, Anthea. – a assistente entrou, um porta-terno em uma mão e seu inseparável Blackberry na outra.

- Bom dia, Detetive-Inspetor, senhor. O senhor tem quinze minutos para ficar pronto. – ela entregou-lhe o porta-terno, do qual também pendia uma grande sacola preta de papel. Mycroft tomou as coisas em suas mãos, murmurando um "_Obrigado, minha cara_", e entrou no banheiro conjugado ao quarto. Greg olhou para Anthea e fez menção de falar, mas foi cortado – O café da manhã estará no escritório, e eu vou me certificar de que ele coma apropriadamente. – ela falou, sem erguer os olhos do telefone.

- Obrigado, Anthea. Agora, aproveitando que ele está no banho, confesse: ele comeu direito nessas duas semanas? Ou dormiu? – Anthea hesitou, mas suspirou em derrota.

- É claro que não. Tomou bules e bules de café e chá, às vezes eu conseguia força-lo a comer um sanduíche; houve uns dois jantares com autoridades, mas comida coreana não é exatamente a favorita dele. E quanto a dormir... você conhece ele tão bem quanto eu. Alguns cochilos de uma ou duas horas foi o máximo que ele conseguiu. – Gregory respirou fundo, sentindo um misto de irritação e preocupação. Esses malditos Holmes e sua completa desconsideração quanto às necessidades básicas do corpo!

- Enquanto eu estiver preso neste bendito hospital, ele não vai se cuidar decentemente, eu sei. Mas _por favor_, Anthea, cuide ao menos pra que ele coma algo mais substancial do que chá e muffins durante o dia. – ele deu um sorriso malvado, levantando as sobrancelhas. – Se você fizer isso, eu consigo umas fotos antigas da Sally de uniforme. – os olhos azuis de Anthea desgrudaram da tela do celular e encararam Greg por uma fração de segundo.

- Feito.

Alguns minutos depois, Mycroft saiu do banheiro, e Greg sentiu a boca ressecar ao enxerga-lo. O cabelo avermelhado estava úmido do banho, perfeitamente penteado. Ele envergava um terno preto risca-de-giz, com uma camisa num pálido tom de azul e gravata púrpura; usava o prendedor de gravata que ganhara de Greg, e era possível ver a corrente dourada do relógio de bolso pendendo do colete. O cheiro amadeirado da colônia que ele sempre usava foi como um golpe nos sentidos de Greg; ele só conseguiu ficar parado, encarando Mycroft, a boca entreaberta, enquanto seu cérebro tentava acompanhar a ideia de que aquele homem – aquele brilhante, aristocrático, poderoso, belo homem – abrira um espaço em sua vida para ele. Mycroft ergueu uma sobrancelha bem desenhada diante da expressão perplexa de Greg.

- Está tudo bem, Gregory? – a voz polida e levemente divertida arrancou o policial do transe, e ele deu uma risada constrangida.

- Eu só estava pensando em como eu sou, parafraseando John, um "bastardo sortudo". – o olhar de Mycroft suavizou-se, e ele aproximou-se da cama para beijar Gregory.

- Então somos dois.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

- Esta mala não é minha. – Gregory afirmou, na manhã seguinte, ao ver Mycroft entrar no quarto do hospital arrastando atrás de si uma mala azul brilhante, onde era possível ver as iniciais GJL bordadas a um canto. – Eu nem mesmo tenho malas. Apenas bolsas de viagem. – Mycroft sorriu enquanto deixava a mala ao pé da cama e se inclinava para beijar Greg. – Huum, bom dia, My. – o policial murmurou, satisfeito.

- Bom dia, meu querido. – ele colocou a bagagem sobre uma cadeira ao lado de um pequeno gaveteiro e começou a guardar as roupas e itens de toalete que trouxera para Gregory, rápida e organizadamente. – Eu tomei a liberdade de comprar um conjunto apropriado de malas para você.

- Mycroft... – Gregory suspirou, chateado. – Eu não gosto que você fique comprando coisas para mim a toda hora. – Mycroft virou-se, um sorriso mínimo brincando nos lábios finos.

- E de onde veio a ideia de que eu não vou lhe cobrar nenhuma... _compensação_ pelo incômodo? – Greg sentiu o corpo reagir ao tom de voz rouco e murmurado de Mycroft, e tentou evitar o sorriso que tomava seus próprios lábios.

- Nós vamos retomar essa conversa no minuto em que eu receber alta. – ele afirmou, apontando para Mycroft.

- Promessas, promessas... – o político murmurou, ajeitando os livros na mesa de cabeceira. – De qualquer jeito, você não vai ter alta por pelo menos mais duas semanas. – Greg gemeu e jogou-se contra os travesseiros, puxando a colcha até que cobrisse sua cabeça.

- Não me lembre disso. Eu odeio hospitais. Odeio ficar internado. Odeio, odeio, odeio!

- Então você deveria evitar tiros. – Greg destapou a cabeça e carranqueou.

- Haha. Você é hilário, Mycroft. – ele observou o político, enquanto ele se acomodava elegantemente na poltrona, cruzando as longas pernas. – Estou falando sério, não importa quantos romances eu leia, quantos canais a cabo eu tenha a disposição ou quantas visitas eu receba, vão ser duas semanas infernais. Tudo que eu queria era dormir na minha própria cama. Na _nossa_ cama. Enroscado em você, de preferência. – Greg nunca ia se cansar do rubor leve que tomava o rosto de Mycroft quando ele lhe fazia algum elogio ou pequeno galanteio. – Eu falo sério. Mesmo que você trabalhe todos os dias da minha licença e só consiga voltar pra casa durante três horas por noite para cochilar, ainda assim eu vou ficar feliz. Três horas inteirinhas de você só pra mim... mal posso esperar. – ele deu aquele seu sorriso infantil, e Mycroft não resistiu e espelhou-o.

- Na verdade, Gregory... eu tomei a liberdade de fazer alguns arranjos para as duas semanas de licença que você vai ter antes de voltar para a Yard...

- Para dois meses de trabalho burocrático, preso atrás de uma mesa. – ele interrompeu bufando – Malditos regulamentos. – Mycroft franziu a testa e respondeu secamente.

- Você teve o baço removido e colocou uma placa de titânio no quadril, Gregory. Dificilmente eles o colocarão pra correr atrás de _serial killers_ no momento em que você pisar no seu escritório. De qualquer jeito, como eu dizia, fiz alguns arranjos. Ao invés de ficarmos no nosso flat em Londres, vamos para uma de minhas residências seguras, em Surrey.

- Surrey?

- Sim, imaginei que um tempo afastado de todo o barulho e correria de Londres ia nos fazer bem. Nessas duas semanas, eu vou trabalhar exclusivamente em casa. Claro, vou passar a maior parte do tempo no escritório, ao telefone e em videoconferências, mas vou poder vê-lo sempre que eu tiver alguns segundos para respirar. – ele sorriu, esperando a reação de Gregory, que foi exatamente a que ele esperava: estender o braço e puxá-lo pela gravata para um beijo duro. Ele sorriu ao romper o beijo e acariciar o rosto do policial – Eu já mencionei que há uma varanda adorável nos fundos com um balanço, muita privacidade, e de onde se tem uma vista maravilhosa do pôr-do-sol? – ele ronronou, e viu as pupilas de Gregory dilatarem-se, captando exatamente o que ele queria dizer. – Então, meu querido, é bom você fazer tudo o que os médicos mandarem para sair deste hospital na data prevista.

- E então você é meu por duas semanas inteirinhas... – Gregory acariciou a nuca de Mycroft exatamente no ponto mais sensível, fazendo o político arrepiar-se inteiro.

- O máximo que o Governo me permitir, pelo menos.

- Ah, mas o Governo pode tirar alguns intervalos de dez minutos ao longo do dia... – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Mycroft olhou-o com falso desdém.

- Dez minutos, Gregory? Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho, dezesseis?

- Não, My... é que eu sou _muito_ bom.

Desnecessário dizer que, naquela tarde, Mycroft Holmes não conseguiu trabalhar muito bem.


	8. PARTE VII - LET'S GO HOME

N/A: And I give you... SMUTTY! \o/

PARTE VII – GOING HOME

- O senhor precisa voltar daqui a quinze dias para avaliação do seu quadril, senhor Lestrade. – o médico dizia, enquanto olhava pela última vez o prontuário de Greg, antes de assinar a alta. O policial estava mais do que satisfeito com o final de seus quinze dias de ordálio; ele mal podia esperar para chegar em casa (ou onde quer que Mycroft fosse escondê-lo pelas próximas duas semanas) e livrar-se daquele miasma hospitalar que parecia ter aderido a sua pele, independente do caríssimo gel de banho que Mycroft lhe trouxera. – As recomendações de praxe estão valendo; nessas primeiras semanas, repouso, evitar esforços, e a qualquer sinal de febre ou incômodo, retornar para uma avaliação. Quanto à fisioterapia...

- O senhor não precisa preocupar-se quanto a isso, doutor. – a voz educada de Mycroft, que arrumava a mala de Gregory, interrompeu o médico. – Um especialista altamente qualificado foi contratado para atender o Detetive Inspetor a domicílio. Ele fará sessões diárias, a fim de retornar à Yard em sua plena capacidade laboral.

- Sessões diárias? Bom, isso certamente auxiliará na recuperação do movimento natural de marcha. – o médico concordou – E se o senhor confia neste profissional... – Mycroft olhou para o médico com seu sorriso "você-é-um-idiota-mas-eu-sou-educado-demais-para-l he-falar", segundo Greg.

- Se o Príncipe de Gales confia nele, eu também confio, doutor Johnson. – Greg revirou os olhos, recostado na cama. Típico de Mycroft, ir lá e contratar a droga do fisioterapeuta da droga da Família Real. – Há mais alguma informação relevante que tenhamos que saber? – o médico de repente ficou extremamente ruborizado, e desviou o olhar do par.

- Bom, ahn... seria aconselhável, pelo menos nos primeiros cinco ou seis dias, que vocês evitassem... ahn... atividades mais vigorosas no... ahn... no quarto. – Greg sentiu o rosto queimar, e o olhar de Mycroft daria inveja a um tubo de nitrogênio líquido.

- Nós garantimos que seremos cuidadosos em nossas demonstrações de afeto, se isso tranquiliza sua consciência, doutor. Agora, será que o senhor faria a gentileza de dispensar Gregory? O doutor Watson já vem chegando com a cadeira de rodas para conduzi-lo até o carro, e eu tenho certeza de que ele pode assumir daqui. – o médico assentiu e assinou os papéis da dispensa, levando-os até a estação de enfermagem como se todos os perdigueiros do inferno estivessem em seu encalço. Mycroft realmente sabia como reduzir um homem a uma massa trêmula e disforme de terror. – _Francamente_, o que esse homem pensa? Que eu vou submeter você a uma maratona sexual depois de um mês no hospital? – Greg ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não me oponho; muito pelo contrário. – Mycroft suspirou e sentou-se na cama, ao lado do policial, que terminava de abotoar o pesado casaco de inverno.

- Gregory, nós já... – ele interrompeu-se com a chegada de John, que trazia a cadeira de rodas e um Sherlock muito aborrecido em seu encalço. – Ah, boa tarde, John, Sherlock. Eu agradeço imensamente a gentileza de virem nos auxiliar.

- Eu declaro estar aqui contra a vontade. – Sherlock bufou, cruzando os braços – Eu deveria estar acompanhando a evolução da decomposição dos pulmões que eu mergulhei em água salgada, mas...

- Eu disse que não ia sobrar um único órgão, membro ou apêndice no flat se ele não viesse comigo. – John interrompeu, carranqueando para o amigo. – Já basta ter mergulhado os malditos pulmões na _banheira_. Deus sabe quanto tempo eu vou levar pra limpar aquilo depois, porque você não vai limpar, com certeza. – Mycroft e Greg entreolharam-se, segurando o riso.

- Oh, céus, caro irmão, problemas no paraíso? – Sherlock fez uma careta, enquanto Mycroft sorria para ele com falsa inocência.

- Cale a boca, Mycroft.

- Oe, nada de falar assim com meu namorado! – Greg replicou. – Quer que eu diga pro Dimmo cortar seu acesso aos meus casos pendentes? – Sherlock ergueu a gola do casaco e virou-se para John.

- Vou esperar você lá fora. – e saiu, com um de seus dramáticos giros do casaco. Dois segundos depois, a cabeça despenteada reaparecia no umbral da porta – E para seu governo, Lestrade, Dimmock me _idolatra_. Ele nunca cortaria meu acesso à Yard como você faz. – e dito isso, saiu novamente, deixando os três homens entreolhando-se, Mycroft e Greg com sorrisos divertidos, John com um olhar confuso.

- Que crianção... – Greg resmungou, erguendo-se devagar e sentando-se com cuidado na cadeira de rodas. Mycroft pegou a mala azul e entregou-a para John com um brilho travesso no olhar.

- Um pouco de competição saudável, então, John? – ele provocou o outro, que ficou vermelho e não respondeu, ocupando-se em ajustar a alça da mala com o cenho franzido. Greg piscou para Mycroft e resolveu provocar o amigo mais um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, John. Dimmo está investindo na minha Nat, ele não vai avançar em Sherlock durante as investigações nem nada assim. – John grunhiu algo que parecia muito com _babacas cuzões_ e saiu batendo os pés, arrastando a mala atrás de si. Mycroft sorriu e começou a empurrar a cadeira de rodas em direção ao elevador – Nós éramos tão irritantemente cegos assim? Antes de desatarmos as confusões das nossas vidas?

- Não, Gregory, querido. Nós estávamos bem cientes dos nossos sentimentos e da tensão sexual entre nós; nós só éramos cautelosos demais para agirmos. – Greg virou a cabeça e sorriu para o namorado.

- Covardes, você quer dizer.

- Essa é outra maneira de colocar o cenário.

O carro aguardava na porta do hospital, Joshua segurando a porta traseira com um sorriso contido. Sherlock estava escorado na parede do hospital, esfregando os adesivos de nicotina no braço esquerdo e olhando com desejo para a tabacaria no outro lado da rua. John deixou a mala aos pés do motorista e despediu-se de Greg e Mycroft com uma certa frieza, ainda mordido pelas "brincadeiras sem graça" do casal. Sherlock alcançou-o, erguendo a mão num aceno sem virar-se, parecendo confuso com o súbito mau humor de John. Mycroft ajudou Greg a embarcar no carro enquanto o motorista guardava a bagagem no porta-malas. Ele logo embarcou junto de Greg, vendo que o policial já encontrara sua pequena surpresa, olhando-o com genuíno espanto nos olhos castanhos.

- My, o que é isto? – ele referia-se à bela bengala de castão em suas mãos. O corpo era de ébano polido, feito sob medida para a altura de Greg, e a empunhadura de prata era entalhada na forma de uma raposa. Mycroft sorriu, inclinando a cabeça.

- O médico informou-me que, durante as primeiras semanas, você necessitaria de um apoio para marcha; uma bengala ou uma muleta. Ele tentou oferecer uma daquelas horríveis _coisas_ de alumínio, como a que John usava quando conheceu Sherlock, mas eu declinei a oferta e disse que iria adquirir algo mais adequado a um homem de sua posição. – Greg olhou-o com um sorriso pequeno brincando nos lábios.

- Então, você foi lá e roubou a bengala do Lucius Malfoy pra mim? – Mycroft riu suavemente – Ela é realmente linda, Mycroft, obrigado. – o policial acariciou com os dedos o entalhe de raposa, fazendo Mycroft engolir em seco.

- Nada além de um complemento à sua beleza, meu querido. E... eu mandei manufatura-la no mesmo artesão responsável pelos meus guarda-chuvas. – ele encarou Greg com as sobrancelhas erguidas. O policial deu-se conta do que o político queria dizer.

- Oh... _definitivamente_ roubada do Lucius Malfoy.

- Mas com algo um pouco mais adequado do que uma varinha escondido nela. – ele tomou a bengala das mãos de Gregory, apertando a ponta do focinho da raposa e puxando a empunhadura, revelando uma lâmina de aço de 20cm de comprimento, gume duplo e aparência letal. Ele embainhou-a novamente e depositou a bengala sobre o outro banco, tomando as mãos de Greg nas suas. – Eu me preocupo constantemente com a sua segurança, Gregory. Eu precisava de uma precaução extra durante o tempo da sua recuperação. – Greg sorriu e beijou-lhe os nós dos dedos.

- É brilhante, My. Como tudo em que você coloca a mão. Agora... – ele deu um sorriso travesso – será que eu ganho um beijo decente de boas-vindas?

Greg viu cada detalhe do sorriso pequeno e predatório que tomou os lábios de Mycroft, bem como a forma que seus brilhantes olhos azuis escureceram quando ele lhe soltou as mãos, enlaçando-lhe a cintura com o braço direito e tomando-lhe a nuca num aperto com a mão esquerda. O policial sentiu a pulsação acelerar e um calor familiar tomar-lhe o corpo a medida que a distância entre os dois se fechava. Mycorft tocou-lhe os lábios com leveza primeiro, antes de deslizar a língua pelo lábio inferior de Greg, mordiscando-o em seguida, mas sem aprofundar o beijo, nem mesmo quando a mão de Greg agarrou seus cabelos e ele lançou-se a frente, desesperado por mais contato com seu amante.

- Mycroft... – ele grunhiu contra os lábios rosados e finos que o atormentavam – é melhor parar de me provocar. Eu fiquei um mês naquele hospital. Um mês sem nada. Eu não vou estar propenso a joguinhos por um bom tempo. – ele puxou Mycroft para um beijo duro e sôfrego, todo dentes e línguas e pressão, sem nenhuma gentileza, nenhuma ternura, apenas calor e excitação e vontade reprimida. Quando romperam o beijo, ambos ofegavam, os lábios inchados e extremamente vermelhos, os cabelos despenteados e as pupilas dilatadas. Mycroft tomou fôlego antes de falar.

- Pobre, _pobre_ Gregory. – ele ronronou, arrancando um grunhido do policial. – Sabe, temos uma hora e meia de viagem pela frente. Acho que podemos, se não resolver, ao menos aliviar a sua aflição. – ele desabotoou o pesado casaco de lã que o policial usava, jogando-o no outro banco, junto com a bengala. Seu próprio sobretudo seguiu o mesmo caminho, assim como a jaqueta de Greg e a parte superior de seu terno. – Está mais confortável, meu querido? - ele falou, com um sorriso que fez todo o sangue de Gregory migrar para o sul, e seus jeans ficarem extremamente desconfortáveis. Mycroft recostou-se, vestindo apenas o colete sobre a camisa e a gravata. Sem quebrar o contato visual, ele afrouxou a gravata vagarosamente, tirou-a e abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa. Desfez então as abotoaduras, rolando as mangas até os cotovelos com uma calma deliberada e levemente sádica. Greg engoliu em seco, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos antebraços pálidos e das mãos esguias e elegantes. Ele ficava absolutamente louco quando Mycroft rolava as mangas desse jeito; ele parecia... perigoso. Essa era a verdade. E Greg achava aquilo extremamente excitante.

Ele sentiu a respiração prender-se na garganta quando os dedos longos e ágeis começaram a desabotoar sua camisa, as pontas roçando a pele nua do peito a cada botão aberto. Mycroft o observava com os olhos estreitados e um sorriso contido. Greg estava ofegante, gotas de suor acumulando-se em sua testa, seu corpo quente como se estivesse febril. Ele não conseguia compreender o que havia em Mycroft que o deixava tão excitado mesmo com os gestos mais simples, mais corriqueiros. Claro, o homem tinha a graça e a elegância de um tigre; seus movimentos eram precisos, refinados, cheios de uma sensualidade natural. Mas como ele podia transformar o simples ato de desabotoar uma camisa numa poderosa artimanha de sedução?

Antes que ele percebesse, sua camisa estava aberta, e Mycroft lançava um olhar apreciativo a seu peito nu. Ele correu uma das mãos pela pele morena, apreciando o contato dos pelos sob a ponta dos dedos, brincando brevemente com os mamilos, arrancando um gemido de Greg. Num movimento gracioso, ele ajoelhou-se no chão do carro, fazendo Greg sentar-se de frente para ele e abrir as pernas, posicionando-se entre as coxas musculosas. O político correu as mãos pelas pernas de Greg, olhando-o com os olhos azuis escurecidos de desejo. O policial ergueu as mãos, acariciando o rosto liso, a nuca, os cabelos avermelhados, agarrando-os com força quando a boca morna envolveu um de seus mamilos, mordendo-o com delicadeza. As mãos de Mycroft subiram de suas pernas para sua cintura nua, acariciando a pele levemente, provocando-lhe arrepios. A boca habilidosa percorria seu peito, mordiscando e lambendo a pele, descendo em direção ao abdômen plano, evitando cuidadosamente a cicatriz recente, parando apenas ao encontrar o cós da calça jeans. Os dedos que envolviam sua cintura rapidamente desfizeram a fivela do cinto, abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper com lentidão enlouquecedora. Greg agarrou os cabelos na nuca de Mycroft com mais força, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos dedos que o provocavam, acariciando a pele em torno do elástico de suas cuecas.

- My... o que eu falei sobre joguinhos? – Greg grunhiu, sem fôlego. Mycroft soltou sua risada meio bufada, olhando Greg com um olhar sardônico.

- Você corta toda a minha diversão, meu querido. – Greg aumentou o aperto, curvando-se para beijar Mycroft com força, deixando-o ofegante. – Está bem, amado. Sem mais jogos.

Ele arrancou um longo gemido de Greg ao engolir em um só movimento sua ereção, a língua habilidosa traçando padrões ao longo do comprimento, as mãos agarradas nas coxas musculosas, as unhas cravadas no tecido grosso do jeans. Greg manteve os dedos enlaçados nas mechas avermelhadas, os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada contra o encosto do carro, concentrando-se apenas na boca morna e úmida que o atormentava, subindo e descendo, os dentes raspando provocativamente em sua glande. Mycroft puxou mais para baixo a cintura da calça, fazendo Greg erguer o quadril, para puxa-la até os tornozelos dele. Greg estava se sentindo completamente exposto, praticamente nu dentro do carro aquecido, o couro do assento grudando em suas pernas, e Mycroft completamente vestido, provocando-o até o limite de suas forças, arrancando-lhe maldições e gemidos em uma voz gutural e repleta de desejo.

Mycroft ergueu a mão direita até a altura dos lábios de Greg, com o indicador e o dedo médio erguidos, e olhou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida. O policial entendeu o pedido e engolfou os dedos, chupando-os e lambendo-os da mesma maneira que o outro fazia com seu pênis, sorrindo satisfeito ao sentir Mycroft gemer em torno de sua ereção, acelerando o movimento da boca. O político arrancou os dedos de entre os lábios que o tantalizavam, e Greg prendeu a respiração ao senti-los circundando a sua entrada. Num movimento delicado e cuidadoso, Mycroft penetrou-o com o indicador, fazendo Greg pular, afundando-se ainda mais em sua boca. Greg agora murmurava palavras desconexas, incapaz de conter-se. Fazia muito tempo desde que Mycroft (ou até ele mesmo) o tocara, mais de um mês; seu corpo tensionava-se, o prazer acumulando-se dentro dele como uma onda, prestes a arrebentar a qualquer momento. Mycroft penetrou-o com dois dedos e curvou-os, atingindo-lhe a próstata num golpe curto e seco, mas que foi suficiente para quebrar a resistência do policial. Gritando o nome de Mycroft, Greg gozou, enterrando-se na boca do amante, o corpo fervente tomado por espasmos. Mycroft removeu os dedos, acariciando as coxas nuas de Greg com as duas mãos enquanto sugava-o até a última gota. Ele removeu o lenço de seda do bolso do colete e limpou seus lábios com delicadeza, antes de erguer-se do chão e sentar-se ao lado de Greg, puxando-o para si e beijando-o lânguida e carinhosamente. Greg estava completamente flácido, e sentia como se todos os ossos de seu corpo houvessem desaparecido. Ele apoiou-se contra o peito de Mycroft, ofegante, com um sorriso de um milhão de Watts no rosto.

- Isso, My, foi incrível. – com cuidado ele tornou a vestir as calças, mas sem abotoá-las nem fechar a camisa. Para Mycroft, ele parecia deliciosamente decadente, a própria encarnação da sensualidade. O político sorriu e puxou-o para que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu colo, estendendo as pernas no banco. – Você é um deus do sexo, Mycroft Holmes. – ele fechou os olhos, esfregando o rosto contra as coxas esguias do namorado.

- Minha intenção é agradá-lo, meu amor. – ele falou, acariciando os fios grisalhos, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios finos. – Sentindo-se mais... relaxado, Gregory? – o policial soltou uma risada cansada, erguendo uma mão para acariciar os dedos que lhe faziam cafuné.

- Relaxado? Eu não tenho forças no corpo, My. Você sugou toda a minha energia. – Mycroft soltou uma risada breve, curvando-se para beijar os lábios que ele tanto adorava. – Huum... e você, amor? Ainda tem... energia? – Greg esfregou a bochecha contra a virilha de Mycroft, sorrindo ao sentir o outro enrijecer sob seu toque.

- Temos uma hora de viagem ainda, Gregory. – ele falou, os dedos traçando o contorno das clavículas do policial, cuidadosamente evitando o ombro ferido. – É tempo suficiente para que você... _esgote_ a minha energia?

- Bom... com todos os remendos recentes, My, nós vamos ter que ser um pouco criativos nesses primeiros dias.

- Mas eu sei que você é um homem de muitos recursos, Detetive Inspetor. Certamente vai aparecer com uma solução adequada para o meu pequeno problema. – era uma coisa boa que Mycroft não costumava sorrir daquela maneira em público; aquele sorriso era praticamente um atentado ao pudor.

- Seu _problema_ é tudo, menos _pequeno_, Mycroft. – Greg deu um de seus sorrisos travessos, deslizando no colo de Mycroft até sua cabeça estar apoiada nos joelhos do político, o que lhe dava acesso ao zíper das calças ajustadas, e que pareciam estar extremamente desconfortáveis. – Vamos ver se eu posso ajudar você.

Ele desceu o zíper sem perder tempo. Enquanto Mycroft gostava de provocar ao máximo, enlouquecendo lentamente seu parceiro, Greg era rápido e feroz, atacando sem piedade, querendo levar o outro ao limite no menor tempo possível, antes de parar e começar tudo de novo. Ele expôs o membro de Mycroft, envolvendo-o com a mão direita, masturbando-o num ritmo frenético e implacável. Mycroft agarrava o encosto do banco com uma mão, a outra mão ainda enredada nos cabelos de Greg, num aperto desesperado. O político mordia o lábio inferior para impedir-se de gritar, sempre tão tímido, tão polido. Greg queria ouvi-lo gritar; já fazia tempo demais desde que ouvira Mycroft perder o controle e amaldiçoar, implorar e gritar para ele. Quando ele sentiu o corpo de Mycroft tensionar-se, ele parou o movimento, apertando a base do pênis para conter o orgasmo. Mycroft deixou escapar um gemido frustrado.

- Gregory, não pare...

- Então pare de se controlar, My. Vamos lá, perca um pouco o controle. – ele olhou o rosto afogueado de Mycroft, os olhos azuis agora quase negros, com as pupilas completamente dilatadas, ofegante e trêmulo. Após pensar por um momento, ele virou-se com cuidado, deitando de barriga para baixo e apoiando o peso do corpo todo do lado direito.

- Gregory, o que você... _AAAHH_! – Mycroft não conteve o grito quando Gregory envolvou-lhe o pênis com a boca, imprimindo o mesmo ritmo de antes, sugando e lambendo e raspando os dentes pela glande cada vez que subia, fazendo Mycroft finalmente perder o controle. – Ah, merda... Greg, não se atreva a parar agora, por favor, por favor, por favor... – Greg, ao contrário, infligiu um ritmo ainda mais desesperado, sabendo que quando Mycroft o chamava de 'Greg' e começava a implorar (um traço muito pouco típico nele), era porque ele estava no limiar. E quando ele sentiu o aperto da mão em seu cabelo intensificar-se e os quadris erguerem-se do banco, ele não mais impediu, e o clímax tomou Mycroft, fazendo-o gritar o nome de Greg tão alto que, a despeito do isolamento acústico, Joshua provavelmente ouvira.

Greg arrumou-o o melhor que pode, com a ajuda do lenço de seda, e deixou a cabeça cair novamente no colo de Mycroft, que agora lhe acariciava os cabelos lenta e gentilmente. Os dois ficaram recuperando o fôlego por um momento em silêncio, sorrisos tolos nos rostos enquanto se olhavam.

- Você é, realmente, um homem de recursos, Gregory. Não acho que vou conseguir me mexer pelo resto da viagem.

- Ótimo. – Greg falou, acomodando-se melhor e tomando uma das mãos de Mycroft nas suas, beijando-lhe os nós dos dedos – Porque eu pretendo passar o resto da viagem exatamente aqui, no seu colo, talvez até cochilando. – Mycroft sorriu e beijou-o de leve nos lábios, ajeitando-se em seguida no banco, com a cabeça encostada para trás, os olhos fechados.

- Fico feliz que estamos de acordo.

Mais ou menos 40 minutos depois, ao chegar a Knight's Hill, a casa de Mycroft em Surrey, Joshua abriu a porta de trás do carro e encontrou o casal profundamente adormecido, uma das mãos de Mycroft nos cabelos de Greg, a outra sendo firmemente segura pelas duas mãos do policial.


	9. PARTE VIII – LIFE WITH THE GOVERNMENT

PARTE VIII – LIFE WITH THE GOVERNMENT

Greg sentia-se extremamente embaraçado. Ele estivera dormindo, _babando_, no colo de Mycroft, com a camisa parcialmente aberta, e o ar geral de quem tinha tido uma ótima transa. Levando em conta que Joshua certamente ouvira o grito de Mycroft, ele estava positivamente constrangido ao ver o sorriso contido que o motorista ostentava ao acordá-los quando eles chegaram a casa segura. Mycroft tinha seu habitual ar de confiança, nem um pouco incomodado de estar dormindo profundamente com a cabeça de Gregory em seu colo. Eles arrumaram suas roupas da melhor maneira possível e desceram do carro em frente à Knight's Hill.

Era uma casa térrea de tijolos a vista, com pé direito alto e amplas janelas. O terreno era cercado por muros e um portão de ferro trabalhado, e um gramado bem cuidado ocupava a frente da casa, com arbustos de rosas cercando a edificação numa adorável moldura. Ao entrar pela pesada porta de madeira, eles se viram em um pequeno vestíbulo na ponta de um corredor, que se abria, de um lado, para uma confortável sala de estar com lareira, e do outro, para uma sala de jantar integrada à cozinha. Havia mais duas portas de cada lado do corredor central, que se abria ao fundo em um par de portas francesas, que deixavam a mostra uma varanda de onde era possível apreciar a vista alta da colina, e um pequeno jardim.

Enquanto Joshua levava a mala de Greg até o vestíbulo, Mycroft ofereceu-lhe galantemente o braço. Greg tomou-o com um sorriso, apoiando-se na bengala com a outra mão, caminhando vagarosamente pela entrada bem cuidada em direção aos degraus da entrada. Depois do frio cortante do final do inverno, o interior aquecido da casa era uma mudança bem vinda.

- Como você vê, meu querido, – Mycroft falou, enquanto o ajudava a tirar o casaco e o pendurava, ao lado do seu, no cabide junto à porta – a casa é térrea, o que vai poupar seu quadril. Eu pensei em ficarmos na nossa casa em Wimbledon, mas não queria que você forçasse seus ferimentos subindo e descendo as escadas. – ele conduziu Greg até a sala de estar, onde a lareira já os aguardava acesa. Havia um par de poltronas confortáveis junto ao fogo, e estantes com livros e DVDs forravam as paredes. Do lado oposto à lareira, uma grande TV de tela plana ocupava a parede, de frente para um sofá gigantesco. Mycroft fê-lo sentar-se junto ao fogo – O segundo quarto já foi preparado para suas sessões de fisioterapia; a primeira sessão é amanhã, às três da tarde. E agora, - ele falou, tirando o paletó e colocando-o cuidadosamente no encosto da poltrona – eu vou preparar nosso almoço. Fique aqui e descanse um pouco, Gregory.

- Você vai preparar o almoço? – Greg ignorou o pedido de Mycroft e ergueu-se devagar, mancando até a sala de jantar conjugada à cozinha. Ele puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa de refeições e sentou-se, observando Mycroft amarrar um avental imaculadamente branco na cintura e começar a tirar ingredientes da geladeira, colocando-os na ilha central – E os eu trabalho? O Reino não corre o risco de desmoronar no tempo que leva pra preparar um ensopado? – Mycroft olhou-o exasperado por sobre o nariz, enquanto cortava tomates com uma habilidade que faria corar alguns chefs renomados.

- Não seja tolo, Gregory. Primeiro, eu não faço ensopados. – Greg riu, apoiando o queixo na mão e apreciando a agilidade de Mycroft ao cortar filés de frango – Segundo, eu posso trabalhar e cozinhar ao mesmo tempo, desde que eu use _isso_. – ele apontou com a faca para sua orelha, onde Greg viu o minúsculo dispositivo bege; um fone bluetooth, ele pensou – Se for um assunto que requeira maior atenção e pesquisa, eu vou até o escritório; se não, posso muito bem gerenciar uma crise internacional enquanto preparo osmeletes. Não vai ser a primeira vez. – Greg gargalhou com gosto.

- Modesto, você, não é? – Mycroft sorriu de lado, enquanto batia uma tigela de ovos e Deus sabe o que mais. – E o que meu chef particular vai preparar para meu deleite?

- Algo simples, apenas para remover a lembrança da comida pavorosa de St. Bart's do seu paladar. Uma omelete de legumes e queijo, filés de frango e uma salada de vegetais frescos. – ele piscou para Greg sobre o ombro, enquanto virava os filés na frigideira. – Prometo caprichar no jantar.

- Você vai fazer o jantar, também? – Greg perguntou, espantado. Mycroft era um cozinheiro sensacional; droga, ele era amigo pessoal do maldito Gordon Ramsay! Mas ele normalmente estava ocupado demais para cozinhar qualquer coisa que tomasse mais tempo do que o café da manhã; os deveres de fogão normalmente ficavam por conta de Greg. Mas as poucas vezes em que ele tivera a sorte de provar os talentos culinários de Mycroft foram inesquecíveis.

- Certamente não vai ser você, Gregory, querido. Você está convalescendo. – Greg fez uma careta ao ouvir a palavra; fazia ele se sentir um inválido – E caso não tenha notado, aqui não é Londres; não há um _delivery_ em cada esquina.

- My, eu não estou _morrendo._ – as costas de Mycroft tensionaram-se ao ouvir isso, e Greg apressou-se em emendar – Eu sei que eu fiquei num estado delicado e tudo, mas eu estou aqui: remendado, um pouco alquebrado, mas vivo e relativamente inteiro. E não vai ser preparar uma refeição que vai me matar! – Mycroft parou de preparar a salada, apoiando as mãos espalmadas no balcão e encarando Greg com um brilho de aço nos olhos azuis.

- Gregory... desde que você foi morar comigo, você cuida de mim, diariamente. Cuida para que eu durma, cuida para que eu me alimente durante o expediente, cuida para que eu não exagere nas minhas dietas...

- Que você não precisa. – Greg cortou-o, e Mycroft lhe lançou um olhar exasperado.

- Isso não vem ao caso nesse momento. Eu sei que eu trabalho demais, e que um relacionamento comigo é qualquer coisa que não fácil, e o que você faz por mim é muito, muito mais do que eu mereço... mas você agora está numa posição em que precisa de atenções. Por favor, Gregory, me permita. Deixe-me cuidar de você, com o mesmo desvelo e ternura com que você cuida de mim. – Greg sentiu a garganta apertar-se, e ficou sem palavras. Como ele podia negar isso a Mycroft? Como ele podia negar qualquer coisa a Mycroft, quando ele pedia com um tom de voz repleto de carinho, e um olhar quente e doce? Quem visse Mycroft naquele momento, ou em qualquer outro momento junto de Greg, iria questionar o porquê de ele ser chamado, em um tom de temeroso respeito, de "Homem de Gelo". O _verdadeiro_ Mycroft era qualquer coisa, menos frio.

- My... – ele ergueu-se com cuidado e mancou até a cozinha, encostando-se ao balcão e abrindo os braços. Mycroft largou o que estava fazendo e abraçou-o, enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Greg. – Eu... claro que eu vou adorar que você cuide de mim. Eu só não quero que você fique mais preocupado do que deve. Você se afastou do escritório, me arranjou o maldito fisioterapeuta do Príncipe Charles...

- De Camilla, na verdade. – ele murmurou, sem erguer a cabeça, acariciando a pele sensível do pescoço com o nariz. Greg bufou.

- Que seja, o médico da Duquesa da Cornualha... vai cozinhar pra mim, mesmo eu sabendo que isso vai acabar fazendo você passar as madrugadas trabalhando para compensar as horas perdidas... nem se eu fizesse uma lista e entregasse nas mãos de Deus, eu não encontraria um homem mais perfeito para mim do que você. – ele beijou a têmpora de Mycroft, acariciando-lhe as costas devagar – Posso ajudar a colocar a mesa, ao menos? – Mycroft sorriu e desvencilhou-se dos braços de Greg, indo terminar a salada.

- Por favor. Arrume talheres e copos; há uma jarra de chá gelado no refrigerador, eu já levo os pratos servidos. – Greg fez o que lhe foi pedido com presteza, e sentou-se para aguardar que Mycroft trouxesse a comida. O político largou-lhe um prato com dois filés de frangos perfeitamente dourados, uma omelete lindíssima, onde ele conseguia distinguir pedaços de tomate, cenoura e azeitonas, e uma porção de salada de folhas verdes cobertas com um molho de aparência deliciosa. Ele então olhou para o prato que Mycroft colocava em seu próprio lugar, antes de sentar-se: um filé de frango minúsculo, uma profusão de folhas verdes com nada além do mais leve toque de azeite de oliva e... nada mais.

- Mycroft. – Greg cortou sua omelete ao meio e colocou-a no prato do outro, cortando-lhe o protesto com uma mão erguida – Não quero ouvir reclamações. Eu já disse, você _não precisa_ dessas dietas malucas.

- Você não tem como saber. - Mycroft falou quietamente, sem erguer os olhos. Greg retesou-se no assento e não ergueu o olhar. Imagem corporal; aquele era um assunto tabu entre os dois. Especialmente porque, depois de dois meses e meio de relacionamento (ainda que um mês Greg tenha passado no hospital), ele nunca, nem uma vez, vira Mycroft nu. O político corria para o banheiro para trocar de roupa, e no momento em que deitava na cama, apagava as luzes; mesmo enquanto eles se beijavam e acariciavam, Greg não tinha o menor vislumbre do corpo do amante; o que ele achava extremamente injusto, uma vez que Mycroft conhecia cada polegada do seu próprio corpo. Mas ele já vira vezes demais as interações entre os dois irmãos, já ouvira comentários ferinos demais da parte de Sherlock, para entender que Mycroft tiveram problemas de peso na infância e na adolescência, e tinha um grave problema com seu corpo; que seu amante, tão seguro de si quando se tratava de sua mente e sua capacidade laboral, sofria por não ter a forma esguia (magrela, na mente de Greg) do irmão; que Mycroft envergonhava-se do corpo que trazia debaixo dos ternos bem ajustados – ainda que eles deixassem muito pouco par a imaginação e que, pelo que Greg era capaz de ver, não havia do que se envergonhar. Ainda assim, ele aceitava as hesitações e receios de seu Mycroft, e não tentava forçar uma atitude da parte dele. Mas, em pouco tempo, Greg não ia mais aceitar luzes apagadas e banhos separados; quando ele finalmente clamasse posse completa de Mycroft, ele pretendia fazê-lo de forma que ele pudesse observar e memorizar cada milímetro daquela pele pálida e tão macia ao toque. Ele balançou a cabeça, guardando esses pensamentos para mais tarde, e estendeu a mão, acariciando os dedos de Mycroft sobre a mesa.

- _Ainda_ não tenho como saber. – ele provocou, forçando um sorriso. – Vamos lá, My. Por mim? - Mycroft ergueu o olhar e deu um sorriso contido, cortando a omelete em pequenos pedaços.

- Você sempre consegue me dobrar, Gregory, querido. – Greg ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto servia os dois de chá.

- Assim espero, My. Assim espero.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

Depois de limpar a cozinha, Mycroft mostrou a Greg o quarto em que os dois dormiriam, bem como o escritório onde ele passaria a maior parte dos dias.

- A porta vai permanecer aberta quase que o tempo todo, meu querido. – ele falou, enquanto conduzia Greg até a varanda nos fundos, de onde era possível apreciar o pequeno jardim e uma incrível vista da região. – Só vou fechá-la em caso de teleconferência, ou de alguma ligação de natureza mais... delicada. – ele sentou-se no balanço e fez sinal para que o policial sentasse ao lado dele. – E então, o que achou da vista? – Greg observava o semblante relaxado de Mycroft, que abrira mão da gravata e usava apenas seu sobretudo sobre o colete, e sorria.

- Não podia ser melhor. – ele inclinou-se e beijou o político suavemente, abraçando-o sobre o encosto do balanço e fazendo-o recostar a cabeça em seu ombro – Quanto tempo nós temos, antes que o dever chame?

- Até que uma ligação nos interrompa. – ele retesou-se ao ouvir o toque de seu celular, e grunhiu. – Como agora, por exemplo. – Mycroft levou a mão até o minúsculo dispositivo em sua orelha e pressionou-o, sem erguer a cabeça do ombro de Greg. – Mycroft Holmes. – o político ergueu o corpo, sentando-se com a coluna muito reta, uma expressão de absoluto repúdio em seu rosto, ainda que sua voz fosse tão polida e melíflua como sempre – Ah, _Ootori-san! Ohisashiburi desu ne? Ogenki desu ka? _– ele lançou um olhar de desculpas para Greg e entrou na casa em direção ao escritório. – _Watakushi ha genki desu, okagesama de. Saa, Ootori-san ha_... – a voz perdeu-se ao fechar a porta do escritório, e Greg recostou-se com um suspiro no balanço, desejando um cigarro. O sol fraco da tarde não era suficiente para aquecer o ar gelado de março, e Greg decidiu entrar e acomodar-se com um livro em frente à lareira.

A tarde arrastou-se, preguiçosa. Greg ficou sentado na poltrona, com as pernas estendidas em direção ao fogo, até que suas costas começaram a protestar. Quando ele olhou para o relógio sobre o mantel, ficou surpreso ao ver que já eram mais de quatro da tarde. Resolveu preparar um chá, e ver se Mycroft podia tirar dez minutos para comer algo... entre outras coisas. Ele ainda lembrava-se dos pãezinhos doces que sua mãe fazia quando ele era criança – e que ele depois costumava fazer para suas filhas. Eram simples e ficavam prontos rapidamente, e ele resolveu fazê-los como agradecimento – se ele conseguisse entender como funcionava o maldito forno de última geração que o político instalara na cozinha.

Meia hora mais tarde, Mycroft entrou na cozinha, atraído pelo cheiro que emanava do forno, e encontrou Greg começando a arrumar uma bandeja.

- Hey, My. – ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, fazendo as entranhas de Mycroft dissolverem-se, qualquer pensamento de admoesta-lo por estar forçando a perna banido de sua mente. – Eu já ia mesmo chamar você para o chá. Eu até levaria a bandeja até o escritório, mas... – Mycroft abriu uma porta sob a ilha central e puxou um antigo carrinho dobrável, que montou com presteza – Mas Sr. Holmes, como o senhor é prevenido! – Greg debochou, começando a arrumar os apetrechos para o chá sobre o tampo – E então, o que você está fazendo é muito confidencial, ou eu posso me juntar a você no escritório para o chá?

- Por favor, eu insisto. – Mycroft sorriu – Não é nada de natureza extremamente confidencial, e sua presença sempre me ajuda a pensar melhor, Gregory. Agora, - o político agachou-se para espiar o forno – o que você fez, que está cheirando tão maravilhosamente bem?

- Não é nada sofisticado, My, não se anime – Greg avisou, pegando geleia, mel e manteiga e arrumando-as junto às xícaras – Minha mãe sempre fazia isso para o lanche, e eu costumava fazer para as meninas, também. Ela chamava de _pain au minute_, porque eles são rápidos de fazer. – ele ergueu os olhos e viu que Mycroft o observava com um ar misto de espanto e encantamento nos olhos.

- _Pain au minute_? – ele perguntou, como que para ter certeza – Você fez uma fornada de _pain au minute_?

- Sim – Greg estranhou a reação de Mycroft – Minha mãe disse que foi _nana_ Lestrade quem ensinou ela a fazer, porque meu pai adorava quando era criança, e – ele foi interrompido pelos lábios de Mycroft, que capturaram os seus num beijo passional, pressionando-o contra o balcão, as mãos enterradas nos cabelos curtos de sua nuca. Quando romperam o beijo, Greg ofegava, ostentando um sorriso enorme – Fico feliz de ver que meus dotes culinários também são apreciados, mas posso saber o porquê da reação? – Mycroft encostou a testa na dele, com um sorriso saudoso e um olhar distante.

- Quando éramos crianças, havia uma governanta em nossa casa, Madame Lefevre... ela era criada de nossa avó, em Lyon, mas veio morar com Mamãe quando ela casou-se. – Greg interrompeu-o

- E sua avó morava em Lyon porque...

- Porque ela era francesa de nascimento, é claro. – ele falou, acariciando as costas de Greg – O sobrenome de solteira da minha avó era Vernet. Ela conheceu meu avô, que era irlandês, durante uma viagem à Itália. Eles moraram na Inglaterra até minha mãe entrar na Universidade, e então voltaram para Lyon, onde viveram até o fim. Ainda temos posse da casa deles; um chalé adorável, Gregory. Tenho que leva-lo lá na primavera. – Greg beijou-o de leve nos lábios.

- Posso viver com você minha vida inteira, Mycroft Holmes, e ainda encontrar o que me surpreenda. – o político olhou-o com doçura.

- Então tenho que garantir que haja alguns mistérios para mantê-lo ocupado ao longo dos anos, meu querido. – Greg sorriu e desvencilhou-se dele para tirar os pãezinhos do forno.

- Agora termine a história, My. – ele pegou um prato largo e começou a arrumar os pães caprichosamente. Mycroft começou a preparar um bule de chá.

- Bem, Madame Lefevre era uma mulher muito rígida e disciplinadora, mas também era justa, e sabia ser muito carinhosa. Quando eu era pequeno, sempre que eu alcançava algum mérito acadêmico, aprendia algo novo, ou quando eu passava por alguma dificuldade ou doença e precisava ser animado, ela preparava uma fornada de _pain au minute_ só para mim. – ele sorriu enquanto terminava de arrumar as coisas no carrinho, e fez sinal para que Greg o seguisse, indo para o escritório – Eu sempre lutei com meu peso, desde criança, e minha mãe controlava com mão de ferro tudo o que eu comia, raramente permitindo uma indulgência, uma gulodice. Mas Madame Lefevre era da opinião de que, quando uma criança era boa, ela precisava de uma recompensa; e essa recompensa sempre vinha em forma de _pains au minute_. – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto arrumava o chá no escritório, sinalizando para que Greg sentasse na cadeira diante da escrivaninha. – Quando eu fui para a Universidade, toda a vez que eu voltava para casa, ela tinha uma fornada de pãezinhos me esperando. Sherlock costumava sentar no meu colo e comê-los comigo; era uma das poucas coisas, além de seus experimentos, capazes de fazê-lo ficar sentado por mais de cinco minutos. Então, quando eu tinha dezessete anos, ela faleceu. Foi uma morte muito serena, durante o sono. Ela já estava bastante avançada em anos. – ele serviu o chá e sentou-se no lado oposto da mesa, um olhar distante e triste - E seis meses depois, foi a vez do meu pai. Como eu senti falta dela durante os primeiros meses depois do falecimento dele... Por mais que eu ame minha mãe, Gregory, a verdadeira figura materna da minha infância foi Madame Lefevre. E você pode achar engraçado, mas já faz 27 anos que eu não como um _pain au minute_. O último que comi foi ela quem fez. – Greg sentiu um nó na garganta, pensando que talvez houvesse estragado tudo.

- Mycroft, se você não quiser, eu entendo... – Mycroft interrompeu-o, passando geleia de framboesa em um dos pãezinhos.

- Gregory, você teve todo esse trabalho por mim, e sem saber, fez uma das coisas que eu, a minha vida inteira, associei com recompensa, com bem-estar, com... com sentir-se amado. Obrigado, meu querido. – ele sorriu e deu uma grande mordida, gemendo ao sentir o gosto. – Meu Deus, Gregory, é melhor ainda do que eu me lembrava. – Mycroft terminou de comer, sujando os lábios de geleia, e Greg não conseguia desviar os olhos da expressão extasiada do outro, o corpo reagindo ao ouvir os pequenos ruídos satisfeitos que ele fazia ao comer, encarando a pequena mancha de geleia no lábio superior de Mycroft. Ele pigarreou, pegando um pão para si e cobrindo-o de mel e manteiga, enfiando-o inteiro na boca, enquanto encarava o político com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Mycroft sorriu, os olhos subitamente acesos e provocativos, e lambeu a geleia dos lábios com lentidão deliberada. – Dois podem jogar esse jogo, meu querido.

- Pensei que o senhor tinha trabalho a fazer, Sr. Holmes.

- Mas eu posso tirar um intervalo de dez minutos. – ele sorriu, lambendo as pontas dos dedos. Mas antes que pudesse fazer outro movimento, seu telefone tocou, e ele grunhiu em frustração. Greg fez menção de erguer-se, mas ele gesticulou com a mão para que ele sentasse novamente – Fique, por favor, meu querido. Não deve ser nada muito sério. – ele atendeu o telefone, recostando-se na cadeira. – Mycroft Holmes. Ah, David. Sim, o senhor Ootori já me ligou. – Greg terminou seu chá e ergueu-se da cadeira, contornando a mesa e ficando em pé atrás de Mycroft, começando a massagear os ombros tensos do amante, que se recostou em suas mãos com um suspiro contido. – Não, eu não creio que a situação tenha como piorar, sinceramente. Já estou preparando um plano de contingência, mas o embaixador deixou claro que não vai aceitar nenhum... David, quer se acalmar, por favor? – ele falou irritado. Greg escolheu este momento para inclinar-se e mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha esquerda de Mycroft, fazendo-o encolher-se e conter uma risada. Ele deu um tapa na mão de Greg sem muita vontade, acabando por segurá-la e acariciar-lhe a palma com o polegar. – Anthea vai passar aí amanhã pela manhã com os arquivos que você precisará para a reunião, e mais o projeto. Se você achar necessário, podemos fazer uma videoconferência antes da reunião, mas acho que não haverá nenhuma real dificuldade, meu caro. – A mão de Greg que ainda estava em seu ombro começou a deslizar em direção a seu peito, começando a brincar com os botões da camisa, e ele fechou os olhos. – Está bem, eu vou ligar para ele e ver o quanto eu consigo extrair antes da reunião. Sim, agora, David. Assim que e tiver as informações, eu ligo de volta. Obrigado. – ele desligou o telefone e puxou Greg para um beijo, segurando-lhe ambas as mãos. – Mil desculpas, meu querido, mas o assunto que eu tenho que tratar agora é de extrema delicadeza e extremo segredo. Podemos adiar este momento até depois do jantar? – Greg suspirou e beijou-lhe os cabelos avermelhados, olhando-o com um sorriso travesso.

- Talvez durante? Tenho certeza que deve haver algum vinho nessa sua adega que harmonize com um gênio de 1,85m e voz sensual. – Mycroft sorriu e olhou-o com a cabeça inclinada.

- Você terá que esperar até mais tarde para descobrir, meu querido.

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

Greg ficou surpreso ao descobrir que Mycroft tinha todos os filmes de James Bond em DVD. Definitivamente, ele encontrara como o quê ocupar suas horas ociosas durante aqueles 15 dias; ele tinha quase cinquenta anos de 007 para assistir. Ele já terminara de assistir _Dr. No_, e estava nos primeiros minutos de _From Russia With Love_ quando ouviu a voz de Mycroft ecoando no corredor, dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

- Daniels, eu deixei bem claro depois da última vez: qualquer problema que a CIA tenha em território britânico deve passar por mim, primeiro. Não quero outro incidente como o que aconteceu com Adler. E eu tenho certeza que seus agentes não desejam lidar com meu irmão novamente. – Greg desligou o filme e seguiu Mycroft até a cozinha. Era extremamente divertido vê-lo com o rosto fechado numa carranca, o tom de voz mortalmente sério, enquanto atava o avental na cintura e começava a reunir os ingredientes necessários para o jantar. Ele sentou-se na mesma cadeira em que sentara pela manhã e cruzou os braços, observando a discussão unilateral, divertido. – Eu não quero saber se você falou com Sir Anthony. Independente de títulos ou falta deles, Daniels, é bom você lembrar quem _realmente_ tem a palavra final nos assuntos do Serviço Secreto. – Greg pensou, não pela primeira vez, se havia algo de errado com ele por ficar tremendamente excitado ao ouvir Mycroft todo mandão e perigoso. Este camarada Daniels devia estar realmente dando nos nervos de Mycroft, se a violência que ele estava aplicando no corte das costeletas de cordeiro era alguma indicação. Ele respirou fundo e largou a faca, ligando o fogo sob uma panela cheia de batatas. – Eu vou entrar em contato com Sir Anthony em duas horas. Se ele me passar alguma informação diferente da que eu espero, bem... haverá consequências. Tenha uma boa noite. – ele lavou as mãos e removeu o dispositivo _bluetooth_ do ouvido, colocando-o no bolso com um suspiro irritado. – _Francamente_, era de se esperar que depois de toda aquela bagunça no ano passado eles teriam aprendido a lição. – ele mexeu a panela com o molho, corrigindo o tempero e baixando o fogo.

- Você fala daquela confusão toda com o agente da CIA que invadiu Baker Street e acabou no hospital, depois de ter _acidentalmente_ caído da janela cinco vezes?

- Não apenas isso, mas sim, em grande parte esta é a razão. O chefe da CIA parece esquecer como funciona o Serviço Secreto Britânico. Claro, é muito mais fácil lidar com Sir Anthony do que comigo. – ele murmurou, enquanto colocava o cordeiro no forno. – Pobre Tony tem setenta e oito anos e mal pode esperar pra que finalmente o substituam... – pegando uma garrafa de vinho tinto na pequena adega refrigerada e um par de taças, ele foi sentar-se ao lado de Greg. Serviu-lhes o vinho e ergueu a própria taça num brinde. – A um jantar tranquilo antes de uma tempestade de trabalho. – Greg riu e bateu sua taça contra a de Mycroft.

- Saúde. Qual o cardápio da noite, _Chef_ Holmes? – ele perguntou, em tom de deboche. Mycroft deu-lhe um tapa na coxa e ergueu-se para terminar o jantar.

- Costeletas de cordeiro com molho de hortelã, purê de batatas e vegetais frescos. – ele terminou de preparar o purê enquanto Greg bebericava o vinho, relaxando e apreciando o aroma do cordeiro no forno. Um belo homem, uma boa refeição, um bom vinho... o que mais ele poderia querer? '_Uma boa noite de sexo_', foi o que lhe veio à mente, mas ele rapidamente baniu esse pensamento. Não enquanto ele não estivesse em melhor forma. Não enquanto ele não pudesse prensar Mycroft contra a cama e fazê-lo implorar por alívio aos gritos... Ele engoliu rapidamente o resto do vinho, tentando desviar seus pensamentos.

Eles jantaram num clima ameno e tranquilo, e depois de dois pratos da comida maravilhosa de Mycroft, bem como três taças de um excelente tinto, Greg sentia-se agradavelmente sonolento. Depois de cuidarem da louça, Mycroft pediu desculpas e retirou-se novamente para o escritório, e o policial sabia que havia uma grande probabilidade do político nem mesmo chegar perto do quarto naquela noite. Ele foi até a sala buscar o livro que estava lendo naquela manhã – o primeiro volume da trilogia _Dark Heavens_, de Kylie Chan -, antes de ir ao banheiro trocar de roupa e preparar-se para dormir. Ele deitou-se e leu até que seus olhos estivessem pesados demais para manterem-se abertos; mas depois de apagar a luz e acomodar-se para dormir, o sono escapou-lhe entre os dedos. Ele virou-se na cama, desassossegado, pelo que pareceram horas. Até que, um longo tempo depois de ter se recolhido, quando ele parara de brigar com seu cérebro e decidira simplesmente ficar deitado, de olhos fechados, repassando na mente seus casos em aberto, ele ouviu a porta abrir-se cuidadosamente, e a cama ceder sob o peso do corpo de Mycroft. Sem nem abrir os olhos, ele rolou e aninhou-se contra a forma do outro, enterrando o rosto na curva longa do pescoço, sentindo o sono toma-lo quase que de imediato, enquanto um beijo suave era depositado no topo de sua cabeça. Seu último pensamento coerente foi "_Posso me acostumar a uma vida assim_".

**MHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGLMHGL**

N/A: Quem curte o Mycroft gourmet põe o dedo aqui XD


End file.
